Lia Katmist
by HanDunxy
Summary: My name is Lia Katmist. I've been homeless my whole life. I am 17 years old. At the age of 11, I already made my first enemy, and not a single friend. Seriously, can my life get any worse? Does people hate me because of the way I look, like my enemies did? Will I ever find a place to call home? Or even love? Hear hear, I'll tell you my story from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

My first story! Please read and enjoy :)

Comment & review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, in exception of my own characters that I created. This is for entertainment purposes only, unleashing the imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Townspeople passed by; back and forth without noticing me huddled in the far corner of the alleyway across the market. It was dark but enough light to see the huddled figure if you know where to look. Anyway, I am a homeless girl, nowhere to go but takes refuge here and there where there is enough space for me to lie down and take shelter from the rain. I have a secret that I am very proud of: I can turn into a cat. Sometimes, I wake up as a cat. I know it's confusing. It's hard to explain how it happened. Well, I'll tell you and describe as best as I could.

It was a rainy day; I was staying in an abandoned shed, in the outskirts of Magnolia town. The shed was already occupied by a bunch of cats. I was really grateful for fate allowed me to find shelter with creatures I love most. I love cats ever since I was a kid, living with my dad. We had a small house in another town called Clover Town. Unfortunately, my father fell ill and died when I was 7 years old, and I didn't have the money to pay for the house as my father had lost all of our money from gambling. I ran away when the bailiff or whatever his job is called came to seize our home.

I settled down among the cats, and covered my small body with a thin blanket that I managed to grab before running away, along with some bread and my favourite bracelet. The cats were afraid at first, hissing and spitting at me but I managed to coax them with some pieces of bread. The rain pours down hard and it was getting cold. I wished that I was a cat, with no responsibilities or worries, of course apart from hunger, oh not to mention furs. I imagined myself looking like a cat, every detail; the eyes, the whiskers, the tail… and I wished it so bad to be real and fell asleep. Naturally, I dreamt of being a cat, feeling light and warm.

Morning came; I yawned and stretched. The rain had stopped in the middle of the night and some of the cats had disappeared. I stretched again, and opened one eye to take in my surroundings. '_Wow, this is weird. My eyesight feels different_' I thought to myself. Everything seemed to be more detailed and focused. I blinked and opened both eyes. I blinked again and rubbed them this time with my hands. Or at least I thought it was my hands! It felt like cat's paws rubbing on my face! I looked down at my hands, and they were not hands, they were paws instead.

'_Wow wow wow wow, hang on a minute. This is a dream. Oh so cool I'm a cat_'. A strange noise came within me, like a purr of a cat and I settled back down to sleep. Only to be awaken again by some noises – it sounded like people talking, only with different pitch sounds. The blanket felt unusually big around me. I opened my eyes, everything looked strangely huge. At that moment, I had the shocked of my life… It wasn't a dream; I've turned into a cat. I was a cat for real! '_Oh my god._'

"Ohmygod, ohmygod. Ohmygod" I said repeatedly, walking around and saw my reflection in the puddle. "No no no, this is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream! A dream. Just a dream, I'll wake up soon in a normal body."

I closed my eyes and covered my cat-ears till a low-pitched voice brought me back to reality. "You ain't dreamin' kitty. Now what's your name?" I took a peek at the voice – '_seriously oh my god, the black cat in front of me is talking. To me. It's talking human English language!_' I backed away into a wall.

"You're talking!" My voice sounded like a squeak of a mouse, not worthy in a cat's body.

"Of course we're talking mate. We always talk. Cats talk. Dogs talk. All animals talk!" A high-pitched voice of a brown male cat asked "What's gotten into her?"

The black cat introduced himself as the temporary alpha of the pack. His name was Saw and the brown cat's name was Zal. "This is wrong. I was a human before-"

A female cat known as Zara cut me off, "We know honey, we saw you last night. Thanks for sharing the blanket with us."

"It was sure warm!" said Zal.

"Huh, you're welcome." I said weakly.

"So what's your story mate?" Zal asked.

I told them in one long sentence, "Umm, I ran away from home as a human because my dad died and I didn't have the money to pay for the house so people came to take the house away so now I'm homeless sleeping here there everywhere since I was 8 years old and found the shed with you cats and right now I seemed to have turned into one myself so there." I took a breath.

"Ok. Chill there, breathe!" Zara scolded me. "What's your name dear?"

"My name's Lia. Lia Katmist. I'm 10 years old."

"Well, you're one of us now. We have to get some food."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The marketplace, darling." said Saw.

I trotted along with Zara, Zal and Saw, along with other cats to the market. There were plenty of people in Magnolia town. At first, we spread out and meowed at people, begging for food. Most people passed by without looking at us. Finally, a pink-haired guy, a blondie and a weird cat that walks upright and can talk came along; I quickly ran up to the blondie and meowed loudly.

"Oh, aww what a cute cat!" The blondie stroked me and I couldn't help but purr. I noticed she had a strange tattoo across the top of her large chest, where her shoulder bones were.

"She wants fish!" The weird cat said.

"Happy, you got fish on you?" asked the pink-haired boy.

"Here you go." The weird cat called Happy gave me a fish. Oh, it tasted so good. Momentarily, I was in heaven. "Natsu, later we have to go catch more fish!"

"Ok" said the pink-haired boy.

By the time I finished gnawing at my fish, Natsu, the blondie and Happy were gone. I went to curl near a wall, with a content stomach. Saw found me, "Hey, you managed to get something?"

"Yeah, some kids gave me fish. Did you want some?" I asked, feeling guilty for not sharing.

"Nah, it's for you mate. Everyone else look for food themselves. We have to teach ourselves to be independent."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"Come on, let's go and see if there is anything we can get our paws on."

"Sure, but I gotta pee first. Hang on a sec." I went to a secluded alley to relieve myself, (I'm self-conscious that way), but hey, a girl got to have some privacy. Right, at that moment, I closed my eyes, seeing myself as a girl again. I felt like I wet myself. '_Why the hell do I feel like I peed myself? I mean, I'm a cat so it should feel normal right?_' I looked down at myself – '_Holy mother of cats! I've turned into a human girl! I'm me again!_' I was jumping up and down; groping myself to feel if there are any missing body parts (I'm so weird). I can't describe how happy I was to be a normal girl again. Unfortunately, my pants were wet – I stank of urine. '_Eww, need to get changed but where am I going to get some clothes from?_'

I thought, I could steal some pants from the market, but I would have to run really fast. It would be easier if I was still a cat – "Hey, how long do you need to do your business mate?" Saw interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, you're human again." He said flatly.

"Wow, how come I can still understand you?" I was surprised – apparently, I have gained the ability to talk and understand cats. '_Awesome._'

"How did you turn human again? Oh your pants are wet." He laughed. "You wet yourself?" He laughed again.

"Shh! I don't know! I was doing my business and at the same time I had this picture of myself as a normal human girl, you know?" gesturing at my body, "and the next thing I knew, I'm like this."

"Woah girl, I think you have magic in ya!"

"You think so?"

"Of course, I mean, us normal cats can't do what you did. That's amazing girl. Oh, you got ter do something about your pants."

"I know, I know." I sighed exasperatedly. "Hey, can you go steal something for me to wear? Pleaseeee?"

"Can't you do it yourself since you're a fully qualified human with better chances of stealing with hands than paws?"

"It's a little embarrassing to go out there with wet pants, you get what I mean? Plus, I got no speed and flexibility like a cat." I said sheepishly.

"Ok ok, I get you girl. Wait here, I'll tell the rest of the crew what's up." He dashed around the corner and disappeared. I waited, and waited - if I had a watch, I'd say 15 minutes or so. Finally, I saw a piece of clothing, which was my new pants, floating towards me at a great speed. The crew of cats followed short after.

"Here ya go, mate. Almost lost my neck trying to get this one so put it to good use!" Zal puffed up with pride.

"Thanks a lot you guys." I started to pull down my wet pants; I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows. One by one, the cats turned their backs like pieces of dominoes. "Sheesh, we're just cats, and you're only 10 years old." grumbled a cat.

I said "I like my privacy. Plus I'm turning 11 soon." Some chuckled at my comment.

"Ok I'm done. What now?"

"Why don't you go look around the market and see anything you can steal?" Saw suggested.

"Yea, we've all done our part. Now it's your turn. Get some experience." Zal piped in.

"I shall try." I inhaled and exhaled, with a new sense of certainty – '_in this situation, I have to learn to survive on my own even if it means I have to steal._'

I walked around the market, browsing through clothes, occasionally pretended to put it back on the table but slipped a tank top to Zara, who was hiding under the table. One shop caught my eye: Weaponries. I stared at the shop, didn't realise my mouth was hanging wide open till Zara came up to me and told me to "close my mouth before a fly gets in". I have always dreamed of growing up into a mage, or at least to be able to fight and defend myself. I looked up to all mages, especially those from the guild Fairy Tail; they're strong and they won the Grand Magic Tournament!

Before I knew it, I was already in the shop. Somehow, my short legs took me into the shop without me noticing it at all, apart from gaping at all the weapons. The shop seems to be empty of customers, and the shopkeeper didn't seem to be here, or he could be behind those closed doors at the back of the shop.

"Can you stop staring and opening your mouth like that? It is very unladylike!" Zara scolded me.

"Umm you're a cat?" I replied.

"Yes, so what if I am? I'm a cat, a _lady_ cat so I have manners." I think she emphasised the word lady to make me feel, what guilty? Oh Zara sure has some personality. "Sorry."

"Now, since you have taken some interest in these…" She wrinkled her nose. "Weapons, observe your surroundings."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She tutted, showing her impatience. "Note the doors, the locks, the windows, the security system. This way, you will be able to know how the shop works and make a plan to overcome the security to steal stuff and get away with it."

"You sure have big vocabulary for a cat." I muttered. "I see. Okay. The windows are wooden."

"Make more specific observations. Continue."

"What are you? A spy cat?" I asked, sarcastically, making her roll her cat eyes.

At that moment, the shopkeeper decided to present himself. A big belly bearded man greeted me, "Hello, did you see anything you like? Aren't you a bit young to buy weapons?"

"I'm just looking around. Oh what's this weapon?"

"It's called a sai. It is a two-handed weapon." He rubbed his already bloated tummy and said, "Well, I will be at the back of the shop if you need anything." I nodded.

My observations: Wooden windows and doors. One for the entrance and one that leads to the back of the shop; the entrance door had a medium-sized gap, big enough for a cat or a dog to squeeze through; weapons are kept on the table in the middle of the room or in the shelves at the sides with glass doors; there were more weapons grouped together in a square basket at both sides of the table.

I gaped again, quickly closing my mouth, remembering Zara's comment. Look at all these weapons! There were plenty of bows and quivers full of arrows, and different types of axes, hammers and swords and whips and many more! I could try to steal all of these, suddenly feeling all gleeful. I felt a little guilty but I don't have any money so I'll have to settle with the less civilised way of getting what I want.

Next, I ventured into the armoury shop with Zara accompanying me. I observed again, looking for discreet ways to get in and out. This shop has a small opening in the window. I can easily slip through it, in cat form. The shopkeeper took me in as a bored child, that slipped away from her mother while she is busy bartering. Evening came; we went back to the shelter. I told Zara about my plans, "Good. Excellent plan! Make sure you don't get caught."

"Now darling, you need to practice your magic." She said.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Darling, you need to get the hang of changing your form back and forth from human to cat and back to human to be able to do this plan right?"

"Oh I see your point, but I don't know how I did it." Zara made a tut tut sound again, showing her impatience.

"Now, now you told me how you did it earlier." Saw said, trying to be helpful. "You said you saw it in your head."

"Right, yes but just imagining it doesn't mean it will happen."

"Just try will ya? Channel your energy or whatsit to your imagination; I think that's what those mages called it." Zal said.

I sat cross-legged on my thin blanket and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Slowly, I exhaled, all the while having a vision of myself in a body of a cat. I tried to 'channel' my energy into that vision. I frowned and pushed harder but my vision jumps to images of weapons and armours. "Dude, you look like you need to do your business." A cat said to me. They laughed.

"Shhh!" Zara scolded them. "She's trying to concentrate." She turned to me, "You're not changing honey, try again."

I repeated the process, this time willing myself to concentrate, '_Come on Lia, focus!_' I kept to my vision, seeing myself as a cat, and felt my energy vibrating to all part of my body and a tingling sensation at the tips of my fingers and toes. "Whoop, you did it mate! You transformed!" Zal exclaimed. Zara and Saw, along with the rest of the cats cheered.

I padded back and forth on the thin blanket, feeling my new paws and flicked my tail around. I sniffed other cats – Oh my, my nose is strong. I stretched and scratched the wooden crated. "Claws and teeth are our only weapon." Zara said.

"No, I can get the humans weapon too." I argued.

"Well not us." Saw said.

Zara looked at her claws and said, "I prefer my claws."

Then I jumped on the crates, testing my new flexibility and jumped back down onto the blanket, landed on all fours. "Back to human form now." Saw instructed me.

"You can do it!" The cats encouraged. I repeated the process again, this time having a vision of myself as a little girl with black hair, and brown eyes. An image of sharp fangs and cat ears flashed through quickly in my mind. I shook my head and focused again. I felt the energy going through my body and the familiar tingling feeling. More cheers – I did it. However, I did it with a slightly different outcome.

There were mutterings around the room. "I did it right?" I beamed at the cats.

"Yea, you did it but you kind of, umm, added an extra umm thingy in your appearance." Zal said, with a little too much fillers.

"But it's cute!" Saw added. "Very useful too!" Zara piped in. "Yeah, it fits you very well!" The other cats said.

"What are you talking about?" Now, I felt a little panicky. "There's something wrong?"

"Noo no, you look finee." Zara said.

"There's definitely something wrong. You guys have that expression on. I need to see myself! I need a mirror!" I said quickly. Some cats ran out of the shed while I paced back and forth, feeling my face and my head… It felt normal, yet something was not quite right. I felt my head with my right hand: it was higher than usual, and softer despite the fact I haven't washed my hair for days. I felt the other side with my other hand; well that's good news - it was symmetrical.

"We found some broken mirror at the trash place!" The cats yelled, dashing into the shed with large pieces of broken mirror clung to their sharp teeth. I licked my lips. '_Wow, unusually sharp teeth?_' I thought to myself. The cats helped me arranged the broken mirror and I saw my '_slightly different_' reflection as the cats said.

* * *

That's it for the chapter :)

Hope you guys like it~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story!

This is just the beginning so it might be a bit slow, sorry in advance :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, except my own characters that I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Oh my god! 'S_lightly_' was not the word in my head right now. '_It was a big difference! It was a huge, humongous difference! I got cat-ears! Soft cat-ears! And, and it's… ooh it's cute…_' I shook my head – '_Lia, you don't look normal, get a grip on yourself!_' I remembered my teeth, so I bared my teeth, revealing sharp teeth and two very sharp fangs. '_Oh, that's great. That's just great. I'm never going to be normal._' I felt something extra at my back, but couldn't quite name it. I turned to see my back and saw some form of rope of teal color swung to the right. I stopped and scratched my head. I turned again and this time, the rope swung up and and wavers left to right. "Is that... a tail...?" I asked weakly.

I sighed. I was so doomed. "Hey kitty cat, don't feel down. You makin' us feel down too you know. You're supposed to be excited and everything?" Saw tried to comfort me.

"Why should I be excited?"

"Because you're half-cat! You got the looks and probably the abilities too!" Zara purred.

I pondered on what Zara said. Maybe she's right. She could be wrong too. I started to protest, "But what if-"

"Just do it." She cuts me off. "Ok ok." I rolled my eyes.

I straightened up and exhaled. Then I climbed on the highest stacks of crates there was in the shed while the cats spread out hays on the ground so I could land safely. "I'm going to try to jump down ok?" They nodded and I counted to three. I jumped off the crate and instinct took over: my legs bent so as in a crouching position. I felt the tips of my fingers touch the ground and pushed off with my hands so that I rolled over and landed on a crouching position. There were meows and purrs around me, I felt my hands and legs – I didn't break a bone.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Zal asked me.

"I guess so." I said with uncertainty. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reassured me.

That night, I camped out at the same alley in the marketplace. I brought my thin blanket with me and a utility belt I stole earlier from a stall. In that belt stored a golden key I obtained from the magic shop that morning. It happened so quickly, now I had no idea what to do with it. The shopkeeper did not know which spirit will be summoned from the key and celestial mages were sceptical about it, thus there was no sale. He had said the key was useless and I was captivated by the design that I asked him if I could have it and he simply said yes – It seemed as he just wanted to get rid of it. Now, it is strapped in my belt, without of any use to me.

I waited until all of the shop's lights were out and I made my move. I used my magic and transformed into a cat and left the alley. I trotted to the armoury shop first. I jumped on a box that led me to the window with the small opening and slipped through it. I felt my way through the shop with the help of the street light and made my way to where I thought the item I picked out earlier was. I transformed into human and examined a small breastplate. 'Y_es, that's the right one._' I thought to myself. '_Alright, now I need to get out._' I unlocked the window, and put the armour on the box, then locked the window again. I thought, surely the shopkeeper will notice the armour's gone when he gets in here, so an idea occurred to me. There were several armours were piled on the floor right next to the door that led to the back of the shop. I took one from the floor and placed it on the empty space on the table, careful not to make any noise. Finally, my job was done. I turned back into a cat and slipped through the small opening of the window. I carried the breastplate in human form back to the alley and slept through the night. I thought to myself, '_save the weapons for tomorrow night, so that I have something to do the next day._'

Morning came; I woke up, feeling groggy. Luckily, there was a fountain in town that I could go to fill my needs. I walked to the fountain in the middle of town and splashed my face with the water, and then I cleansed my mouth and drank some. Some people were looking at me weirdly but who cares? '_Oh, I see: A cat behaving like a human._' I went back quickly to the alley and transformed. I made a mental note: check how you look like every morning before going out. I walked around the marketplace again in search of food. I saw a fruit stall and made my way there. I slipped and apple into my pocket and walked away. '_A clean getaway_' I thought and smiled to myself. I also stole a loaf of bread in cat form and ran as fast as I could back to the alley.

I ate half of the bread and decided to keep the rest for later. I examined the breastplate I stole last night; it was purple in colour, provides protection on the back, side and chest area with three claw-like metals extended from the side to the front, leaving a small empty space between the claws. I imagined it on me, and concluded that the claws extended from the side to the corners of my stomach, leaving the centre of my stomach bare. I like it.

I walked back to the shed and greeted the cats. "So, how did it go?" Saw asked.

"Good. This is what I got." I showed them my new armour and they nodded approvingly.

"Well we best get going." Saw said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah, we're leaving." Zal said nonchalantly.

"You're not staying?" I asked, bewildered.

"You see, we cats don't stay in one place for a long time. We move around a lot in the summer to get food." Saw explained.

"So, all of you are leaving." I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but we don't all go to the same place, we go in our separate ways. We choose where to go individually but some may choose to stay in a small group like Zara, Zal and I. Although in winter, we tend to stick together in one place to keep warm."

"Then what about this week? You guys stayed for a while."

"Yes we did. That was because it was pouring outside and this shed was the closest shelter we could find. Then, you came along with the whole magic thing and we got curious, so we decided to stay a bit longer." The cats nodded in agreement.

"I see." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey darling, don't look down. We'll see each other sometime soon ok? You're old enough to take care of yourself." Zara comforted me.

"I'm turning 11 soon." I mumbled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then?" I said.

"Yes, but not forever. We may cross each other's path someday." She said.

"Wow, you cats sure can be wise!" I laughed.

"Yeah, don't underestimate cats!" They said in unison. I scratched them under the chin, making them purr, and with that, they left. I stood there, waving goodbye to my furry companions.

'_Now I've got the shed to myself._' I thought. Right, time to get working. I sat cross-legged once again on the thin blanket and focused. '_What day was it today? What was the date today? Gosh, I've lost track of the days staying here for weeks. Mental note: Ask people the date tomorrow.'_ I practised transforming into cat and back to human form. By late afternoon, I was exhausted but I got the hang of transforming.

Now, I could transform faster than before. I decided to eat the fruits I stole at the marketplace yesterday and lay down, thinking to myself – '_Magic huh?_ _I want to learn more, and maybe someday I will be a full fledge _o_mage and join a guild. Earn some money, and then I won't be homeless anymore._' I craved for some human companionship. '_Tomorrow, I will go to the library and look up some stuff…about more magic…_'

I started to think about my life. _It is an unfair world, isn't it? I see other kids everyday at the marketplace, happy with their parents and have a bright future of their own. Here I am, stuck in this place, with no money, no friends, nothing. Even the cats left me. My stupid father! _I started to cry._ Why does this have to happen to me? Why father had to go gamble? Ever since mother left, you became lost father. You stopped going to work. You stopped doing the things you loved to do. You stopped doing everything you used to do. You gave up the very moment we lost mom. You could have tried to do something! Look for her or something but no, you just gave up. It's as if you stopped caring about the world, about life, about me... Yeah, that's right. You stopped caring. I watched you break down, layer by layer every single day..._ I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

So, is it getting a bit more interesting? :D

Thank you for the reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy! Here's chapter 3 for you. Excuse my poor story writing skill because this is my first time writing a story!

Thank you for reading and supporting me.

*peace peace*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, in exception of my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The uncomfortable feeling of sweat woke me up – It was too hot… I was sweating like a pig! Oh, I think I slept through to midday, looking at the blaring hot sun in the sky. Crap, I should get going. So, I ate what's left of the bread from yesterday and set out to the same fountain. A woman with a young boy walked past me, "Oh, excuse me lady, do you mind telling me what the date is today?"

"It is Tuesday, 28 July." She gave me a weird look.

"Oh thanks, I lost track of time…" I trailed off, watching the woman and her son walking away quickly. '_Damn you, woman, so rude!_' I thought, shaking my head. '_Whatever._' I looked at my reflection in the fountain. '_Of course - a talking cat.'_ I rolled my eyes at myself.

I went to transform in the alley and walked around for a bit, and then I crawled under the tables of the clothing stall and hid there. Discreetly, I reached up and grabbed a piece of clothing which turned out to be a tank top and I quickly put it on. Then I crawled out and walked away casually – another clean getaway. I walked past the weaponries shop, oh I almost forgot about my plan… Tonight then, I'll go tonight. I saw a huge building ahead of me with stone stairs leading up to a massive double door, also made out of stone. There were two pillars supporting the roof that extends from the door. Curiosity got the best out of me, and so I went in. It turned out I didn't have to push hard on the big door. It opened by itself.

I arrived in a big hall, where on the sides were lines of desks next to each other with men and women, young and old sitting behind them, scribbling away on papers and books. Straight ahead were rows and rows of bookcases and places to sit and read. People were milling about, in search of particular books. '_Ladies and gentleman, the great half-cat Lia Katmist, had found the library!'_ I imagined a silent cheer in my head.

"Wow, look at this place!" I said out loud. I was mesmerised by this massive library, the amount of books and people dedicated to books! I love this place already. I loved to read books ever since daddy taught me how to read. I walked up to one of the desk in which an old lady wearing glasses hanging from a chain around her neck sat and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find books about magic?" Suddenly, I felt timid.

"Oh hello dear, there are plenty of books about magic here dear. Come on, I'll take you to the children's section." She said in a sweet grandmotherly voice. I decided I liked her. She got up from her desk and gestured for me to follow her.

"Umm, please, I don't want to read from children's section." I said. No, children's books will not help me with this.

"Oh my, alright I'll take you to the normal section. You know, it's nice to see a young person like you interested in books. Books are very useful and valuable in our lives." The old lady said.

"Really, why's that?"

"If not for books, people would not know the past, the history and would not be able to gain knowledge. Books records events which we can learn from." She explained.

"But, in order for books to have those events recorded in them, people have to write it down in books, right?" I asked.

"Yes darling, why I hadn't thought of that. You are a smart girl!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, nowadays, there are books that records events magically."

"Oh I see." I nodded. She looked down at me through her glasses and said, "Still, books are important." She said sternly. I nodded again.

We turned right, and walked past 5 rows of bookcases and went up to the aisle of the sixth row. "Here we are sweetie. This section is all about magic that is known in the world. If you need to get the books on the top shelves, just use the ladder over there. Enjoy yourself." She smiled and walked away.

"Thank you!" I called after her and she waved back at me. I walked over to the ladder and tried to lift it. Good, not too heavy for me to lift. I picked it up and put it down at the beginning of the shelf. I climbed up and scanned the shelf. Hmm, these books are sorted alphabetically. I found a relevant title: _All about Magic by Yamazeku Yuzo_. I flipped through it and found that it is just a brief summary of common magic such as ice, fire, wind, etc.

I walked further, scanning the shelf and found another book called _Just Magic by Itzui Tomo_. It turned out to be a list of different types of magical items in the world and their uses. Boy, this is going to take some time… I carried the ladder over till one book caught my eye. I placed the ladder down and climbed just one step and grabbed it: _Magic of all types by Hazeku Sawako_. Thank god it's not on the higher row. The summary: _One of a kind book which explains all different types of magic in the world and basic instructions on how to practise them. It is best to learn in depth with an instructor._ Awesome! I found the ultimate book – silent applauds in my head. Oh, I need to stop with these imaginations.

I flopped down onto one of the sofas nearest to the bookcase and found the particular magic I was looking for: _Take-Over, Page 502_. I flipped through till I arrived on the right page and read: T_ake-Over is the art of changing one's body form into another form. One who has mastered this magic can transform into any beings or objects. One can transform into another person, animals and objects. Take-Over can be divided into three categories: Beast Soul, Satan Soul and Animal Soul._

'_Animal Soul is based on transforming the whole body or body parts into that of animals. Mages also gain the abilities that the animals they transform into has._'

Wow! I can learn to transform into other people and also turn into objects? That is so cool! I continued to read: B_eginners level should not try to change into a whole different form at once as it may be fatal and dangerous. Beginners should only try to change one's face into another's person face first and once mastered, they can move on to harder tasks such as transforming his/her body completely into another person._ Hmm, I have successfully gained the ability to transform back and forth into a cat – A cat is an animal… oh. OOH! That means I'm like at the top level! I think I will have to practise turning into something else other than a cat. '_Basic instructions: Look closely at the person you are going to transform. Remember the details and close your eyes. Have their image in your mind and picture yourself and feel yourself in that person's body. Concentrate your energy and magic into that image and feeling._' Yeah, that's what I basically did. Surely, to learn magic is a little harder than this. This is just the basic instructions. If I want to know more, I will need a teacher, or go to a magic school.

Okay, what else is there in this thick book…? Oh what is this? Urano Metria? _Urano Metria is a caster-type spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars". When the caster recites the incantation, the spell is initiated, resulting in several orbs of light gathering around the location of target. The lights then converge with tremendous force upon the target. Incantation is not known. The only mage known to be able to perform this spell is Lucy Heartfilia, a member of Fairy Tail._ Wow, that is awesome! I would love to meet her, she sounds so cool!

Another type of magic caught my attention, '_Requip is a caster-type magic. This magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it any time, which gives them a high flexibility in combat. This magic allows users to change weapons while in combat and clothing anytime. The only known mage using requip magic that is able to change weapons and armours instantly is Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail._' Hmm, this book seems to mention a lot of mages from Fairy Tail.

Oh wait, the shopkeeper mentioned something about Celestial stuff. I scanned the index upwards – Hmm, Celestial, Celestial, C, C, Oh here, Celestial Spirits! _Celestial Spirits Magic is a holder-type magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of celestial spirits from the Celestial World. They summon celestial spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. The Gate Keys are separated into two classes: more common Silver Keys and rarer Gold Keys. Celestial Spirit Mage has to set up a contract with the spirits when opening the celestial gate for the first time. Mages can call upon them to aid the mage in battle. Some celestial mages has acquired the ability to summon their spirits without using the key. Gold keys open the 12 gates of zodiac: Aries, Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Leo, Libra, Pisces, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Taurus and Virgo. There was a myth of a 13th and 14th gold keys. The 13th key does exist and was used by Yukino Aguria, (former member of Sabertooth) in the Grand Magic Tournament. Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the guild Fairy Tail is the current celestial mage to have collected 10 of the golden keys. Note: It is harder for holder-type magic to learn caster-type magic. How to summon a spirit for the first time: Focus your energy into the key and say these words: 'I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the (Name of Key), (Name of Spirit)!_ I took out the Gold Key from my pocket and stared at it.

I ran to the old lady's desk with the book in my hand and gasped for air before asking, "Excuse me, can I borrow this book? I want to bring it home and read please." I took another gulp of air.

"Oh hello dear, of course you can. Here, let me stamp this on you, to show that you borrowed a book from here. Now, you can return it whenever you like but please do not exceed a month. If it has been a month and you haven't return it, the stamp will glow red and stings your skin to remind you that you have a book to return, unless you lost the book then you will have to pay. Do you understand?" She said.

I gulped. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good, run along now."

I ran back to the shed without stealing anything else apart from a bottle of milk from my excitement. I sat down in the middle of the shed and opened the book again. There were some pictures shown on different pages of magic, mostly basic magic such as the elements and celestial keys. Hmm, I am particularly interested in Requip. It said, store items in a pocket dimension… How do I do that? It does not contain any instruction. Hmm…

I decided to experiment; I put the book down at my side and closed my eyes. Oh wait, I need that armour for this to work, so I got up to retrieve the armour I stole and sat back down in the middle of the shed. I hold the armour close to me and closed my eyes. I tried to focus my energy and magic into the armour. I kept thinking about the word 'pocket' and imagining the armour being stored in a pocket in a colourful room. I opened my eyes; the armour is still there in my hands. How disappointing. I tried again. I focused my energy again into the armour, having the imagination of putting the armour in a pocket in a colourful room in my mind. I took a peek and thought I saw a glow of light – I opened my eyes; the armour was still in my hands. Oh, I guess that was just my imagination. God, this was tiring. I drank some milk and ate an apple.

I think I must have dozed off because it was dark when I resurfaced. I yawned, and took a sip of milk. I left my armour, the library book and the blanket in the shed, and then set out into the night to the marketplace. I then transformed into a cat as I arrived at my destination: the weaponries shop. I rubbed my hands together and licked my lips, well rephrase that: I rubbed my paws together and licked my lips. '_I guess I still have human traits even in a body of a cat. Well, technically I am human, just transformed into a cat. Jeez, ok stop talking to yourself Lia, you're hurting your brain.'_

I squeezed through the small hole under the door and took in my surroundings. I transformed back into myself and unlocked the door as quietly as I could. Next, I grabbed the weapons I wanted most: two medium-sized pitch forks with short handles that was called a pair of Sais. So I grabbed the Sais and hooked them on my belt. I also grabbed another pair of short swords and placed them outside the door, quickly replacing the empty spaces on the table with new weapons taken from the basket next to the table. I should not stay longer, so I locked the door again, transformed into a cat and squeezed back through the small hole. Shortly, I was safely outside, I transformed again and took the pair of short swords and made my way back to the shed. I felt like a professional.

I still had the adrenaline from stealing; therefore it was impossible for me to find any sleep. I decided to give practising Requip another try. I sat yet again, cross-legged with my armour and newly stolen weapons in front of me (excluding my Sais). I placed my hands on each short sword and closed my eyes and concentrate again. This time, I felt my magic coursed through my body to my fingertips into the short swords; I frowned, concentrating harder, willing for the swords to disappear from my touch, into the so-called pocket dimension. I felt like I was not in the shed anymore, I mean it felt different, like time had stopped, my surroundings has changed to another realm, and everything was so quiet, not even a hoot from an owl or the slightest noise of leaves rustling. That's kind of weird but it felt like that. It felt like the swords had got warmer in my hands and I saw the image in my mind – of the swords floating next to me and as I opened my eyes in surprised, the swords disappeared. My hands grasped the air; I looked around for the swords, surely they can't be gone just like that… I searched and searched frantically, I think I was struck by lightning – THEY'RE GONE!

_'Oh crap, crap, what did I do? What did I do?'_ I really hoped I didn't send those swords to someone else's pocket dimension or worse, to another world, if it exists! Okay, don't panic. '_Do not panic or you won't be able to think straight._' I told myself. I took a deep breath, exhaled and concentrate again; feeling the magic in my body, travelling to the tips of my fingers and willing and feeling the swords to appear in my hands. I opened my eyes – Nothing.

* * *

:O what the hell did she do?

Damn, she messed up haha~


	4. Chapter 4

All right chapter 4 here! Enjoy reading ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, except my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nothing happened. Nothing! "Holy shit!" I covered my mouth, that was the first time I cursed! Damn, my hard work stealing those damned swords – gone! Ugh, this was incredibly annoying. I face-palmed like a thousand times, then decided that was not enough punishment, so I hit my head on the wall of the shed – '_Stupid, stupid, stupid, you stupid shit, stupid_' I told myself, again and again. I slumped against the wall and passed out; the magic drained all of my energy.

I woke up, my eyes rested on my armour. Surely, it was a dream; I didn't go to the weapon shop yet. I was afraid to confirm, but I said '_Oh just get it over with_'. So, I glanced down at my belt – a pair of Sais of each side of my waist hooked on the belt. This meant that I had gone to the weapon shop, I got all excited and not to mention, stupidly excited and made a stupid decision to experiment and the stupid damned swords are gone. Brilliant – Lightning struck me again. I went back to hitting my head on the wall.

This was not helping. I drank some more milk and ate a banana for breakfast. I needed to do something before I start punishing myself again for my stupidity and curiosity. I ventured out into the sunshine and came across a humongous tree. Oh, I was fascinated by it and without giving much thought; I reached for a branch and started to climb. Up and up I went, carefully feeling each branch with my feet, whether it would hold my weight. I was almost there, my eagerness to reach the top made me forget the branches were thinner; the branch snapped under my feet and I kicked wildly trying to find another branch to hold my feet. I hung there, relying on my thin arms, trusting them to hold a bit longer; I looked down and gulped, oh that's high all right. I can't give up now; if I fall I would surely break every bone in my body. My arms were getting tired, I looked frantically left to right, looking for another branch – one lonely branch to the right, it looked thick enough to support my weight and so I tried to swing sideways. Come on, just a little bit more, my right foot almost touching the branch. I swung again and finally my foot rested on the branch and quickly I grabbed the thin branch at the top and clung to it for dear life, my body falling backwards while my foot still on the branch helped my feet from slipping.

Looking at someone else's perspective, it would have looked like I was stretching to test my flexibility. The thin branch stretched from the body of the tree and I continued to fall backwards; I was afraid the branch would slip from my hands or worse, snap! "Please, please, don't snap on me!" I muttered. It felt like slow-motion and yet it happened so fast. Finally, I strained my muscles and pulled myself up using the branch, slowly but surely I managed without tearing the branch apart. I bent my knees, until I felt that I was able to let go and fell onto the thick branch. There, I hugged the tree tightly with my arms and legs and gasped for air, my muscles burning. I waited until my heart went from crazy drumming to a slower paced, only then I sat up and carefully crawled to the body of the tree so that I could rest my back against it.

The view was amazing! I could see the whole marketplace and the library and the forest stretching miles away. That was so cool! It felt like I was on top of the world. I inhaled sharply, totally mesmerised by the view. I scanned the rest of the view and my eyes rested on a particular building: Fairy Tail. My jaw dropped, I swear it dropped all the way to the ground. Fairy Tail was right here in this town!

Oh my friggin god. I can't believe it! I scrambled down the tree as fast as I could, and felt my foot slipped. I grabbed a thin tree branch as I fell off the tree and thought of nothing as the moment I was about to die dawned on me. My back hit the ground, knocking the breath out of my body. "Ouch!" My back stung from the fall, oh god, my bones are broken and it's painful and there's no one here to help me. Then, the pain was gone. '_Strange, maybe I bled to death?'_ I lay there, puzzled at why am I able to think and I was still able to see the great big tree in front of me. Without thinking, I sat up. I looked around me, there was no blood at all and so I looked up at the tree and saw the branch hanging there, half-broken, supported only by a few pieces of wood left still connected to the rest of the branch. Oh, thank god that was only a few steps that I fell off. I started laughing to myself, feeling silly. Remembering why I was rushing, I scrambled up and turn into a cat and dashed off towards the town.

I ran to where I thought the building was, and stumbled upon the same pink-haired guy called Natsu, the strange cat Happy and the blondie whose name still unknown to me. I didn't know why but I scurried off to a hiding place and watched the three walked past me. I noticed something that I haven't before – Happy bears the same insignia as Fairy Tail on his back, and as the blonde raised her arm waving at a blue-haired girl and a red-haired woman, I saw a pink Fairy Tail insignia on the back of her right hand. Natsu also bores a red-coloured insignia on his right shoulder.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" the blondie called to the two newcomers.

"Hello Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Happy" greeted the blue-haired girl.

"Hi Wendy, Erza!" called the three of them.

"We were looking all over for you Lucy, Natsu, Happy!" The red-haired woman scolded them. Oh so the blonde is called Lucy. Natsu and Happy hid behind Lucy. Apparently, these two guys looked like they were scared of the red-hair. '_Holy Lord! That's Lucy Heartfilia! From the book! From Fairy Tail!'_

"Oh Erza, it was Natsu's and Happy's fault. They keep being distracted by food." Lucy complained. Erza gave a death glare at Natsu and Happy. I shuddered. She was a scary lady called Erza. 'S_he's Erza Scarlet! The mage that can do awesome Requip!'_ Oh my, I was feeling light-headed.

"Don't go about on your own when we have important meeting to go to!" Erza scolded them again.

"Aye!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy said simultaneously. They were an odd bunch. Erza had a blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her left arm while Wendy has a light-blue mark on her right shoulder. '_All of these mages belongs to Fairy Tail!_' I resolved to get stronger and join the guild.

"Come on now, we have to get back to the guild." Erza said and the rest followed her.

I padded along behind them until we arrived at a great big building with a banner of Fairy Tail symbol. They went in and I silently followed them. The interior of the guild looks like a bar to me, with rows of tables and yes, a bar with a long white-haired woman tending to it and boards at the back with posters stuck to them. I jumped on a table and climbed onto a wooden bridge that supports the roof and watched the people assembling together.

An extremely short old man, bald in the middle with white hair on the sides cleared his throat. "Grandpa!" said Natsu.

I jumped down from the wooden bridge and landed on all four feet, unscathed. I padded to the bar, jumped on the stool and climbed onto the counter.

"Oh, what a cute cat! Where did you come from?" The long white-haired lady tending the bar patted me. I purred. "Do you want some food? I'll bring you some food." She went away through a door and brought back a bowl of rice with pieces of chicken. '_Yay, free food! I'm so lucky!_' I started eating the rice.

"Hey Mira! I didn't know you have a cat." Lucy said. I watched her approach the counter while I ate.

"No, it's not my cat. It just came out of nowhere. I think it was hungry so I gave her some food." Mira replied.

"Mirajane, make sure you clean up its mess!" The old man said.

Everyone started crowding around the counter, asking Mira questions and patting me. I purred and meowed. A black haired guy with droopy eyes, wearing no clothes scratched my chin, _ahhh that felt so good_. I purred and meowed again, _more, more_!

"Yes master! Although it's not my cat!" she answered. Then she turned to the black haired guy with droopy eyes and smiled, "Gray, your clothes." He looked down and seemed to be surprised that he was not wearing any clothes. That was strange how a person was not aware whether he or she was wearing clothes or not.

Master cleared his throat again, and said "Everyone, leave the poor cat alone. She would be traumatised by you guys otherwise. Anyway…" Everyone turned their attention to him. I finished my food and Happy came and sat next to me, munching on a fish he took out of his backpack. I stared at him, then at the fish, then at him again. Ok, fine he's too busy eating to notice me. I turned back my attention at the crowd. '_Don't be greedy Lia, you already got some free food. Be grateful to that._' Yes, yes, I nodded to myself.

It was getting late, so I went back to the shed and decided to do some self-training. I transformed and started by doing 30 sit-ups, shaping my abs and rested. Then, I tried to do some push-ups but to no avail, my arms were too weak. I kept falling on my face. After that failed attempt, I went up to the tree and aimed a kick and then a punch at it. The punches hurt my hands, making them red and scraped by the wood. I resolved to only kicking until I find a solution to prevent from hurting my hands again. By nightfall, I was exhausted and went to sleep.

I woke up and did another 30 sit-ups, again tried to do push-ups but failed. I turned into a cat and made my way to the guild and climbed on the counter.

"Oh the cat's back!" Mira said. "Hello, here's some food for you." I ate and drank the milk she gave me, ah that was delicious. Again, the guild members crowded around me and patted me. Lucy came over with a weird looking creature with a sharp cone-liked nose in her arms. I meowed at it and it made some noise that sounded like "Pun Pun!" and strangely, I understood it. It said its name was Plue and he is a dog. I meowed at it again, saying '_you don't look like a dog_' and he said '_he is a celestial spirit the Canis Minor._' Oh, a celestial spirit in the flesh right in front of me!

"Hi Mira! Oh the same cat. Hello!" She patted me on the head. I purred. Then, I went out to the market and browsed around. I went to the accessories shop and found gloves! I got excited and stole them, also some wristbands. I ran away with them clutched in my mouth and went back to the shed. I admired my stolen goods: the gloves were thick but fingerless in black colour, and the wristbands were red in colour. I slid the wristbands up to my elbow. They were wide enough to cover my whole elbow and put on my gloves. I went back to punching and kicking the tree branch, and the air and after that, I climbed the tree again to look at the view.

More than a year went by with me doing the same routine: sit-ups in the morning, occasionally getting some food at the guild, practised combat with the tree, trained transforming back and forth into a cat. I gave up on trying to do push-ups. By now, I could transform back and forth quickly without much effort and improved my aim with the tree. I returned the book back to the library, the library stamp had been stinging me the whole time. The old lady almost got a heart attack because I returned the book a year late. Then I went to wash my face at the fountain. Someone cleared his throat and I looked up. Oh oh, I smell trouble. There were 5 boys around my age surrounded me and the boy that cleared his throat seemed to be the leader of the group. "Look, a homeless kitty-cat." He gestured at me and the rest of the boys laughed. I frowned. He has jet black hair with slight tan and big blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him; I could see that he's the type to appear innocent, but causes trouble.

* * *

That's it for now :) More exciting event coming up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters except the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So what if I'm homeless? What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" He came closer. I think he was trying to pick a fight.

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

"The problem is that you're contaminating the fountain."

"Oh, but Kai, the fountain comes from the river so it's always clean." A shorter green haired boy said.

"Oh quiet Yuzo." He snapped.

"Hey don't talk to your friend like that. It's not nice." I said.

"Shut up homeless girl." Yuzo said.

What? I tried to defend him and he told me to shut up? Now I'm angry. "What do you want?"

"You don't belong here. Only mages and townspeople that have money belongs here." Kai continued.

Oh, every second I got angrier and angrier. "That is not for you to decide, kid. You're no older than me and you talk bullshit." I spat on the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that or I'll beat you up." He snapped.

"Oh, you're sensitive to cursing ain't ya soft boy?" I sneered at him. "You picked a fight with me, you gonna get it!"

"Oh, five boys against one girl, surely that's suicide. You can't beat us. We're stronger than you."

"Oh really? I don't believe you."

"Who cares whether you believe me or not, but we go to a magic school and we learned how to fight."

"Where is this magic school?" That caught my interest. I wondered if it was free of charge.

"It's just around the corner next to the library. Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, please. You can't join because you're just a small tiny weak little homeless girl."

I smiled, "Who said I'm weak? I'll take you on any time."

I followed them to a big widespread isolated field, away from the busy town. "So, who's first?"

"I'll fight you first. It should take only a second to knock you out." Yuzo said.

"Come on then!" I was growing impatient.

Yuzo lunged at me with his arms wide open, like he was giving me a bear hug and I dodged and escaped under his arms, appearing behind him instead. He ran at me again, and this time I stood my ground, grabbed his arms and twisted it. He gave a cry in pain. "Is that all you gonna do? Run at me?" I said. I pushed him on the ground and he whimpered, "Oww my arm!"

"Next?" I said, looking at the four boys.

A boy taller than Yuzo with short brown hair and brown eyes came forward. "Yuzo was just a test. He can't really fight properly."

"I think you guys are just all talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Go on Ru!" The boys cheered. He rolled his shoulders and aimed a punch at me. I dodged. He aimed another punch, I dodged again. He frowned, then he raised his eyebrows and punch at me again. I dodged but he caught me off guard by kicking me. I fell over to the ground and the boys cheered. '_Ok, he wants to play it that way, fine by me. So far, I've been on the defensive side but now, I'll take charge of this fight.'_ I got up and smiled at him. He frowned. He punched me; I dodged and punched him in the stomach. He clutched at his stomach and gritted his teeth.

"Oops, was that too hard?" I giggled. He ran at me and threw punches everywhere; I tried to dodge all of them, crouched down and swung my leg at his, making him fall flat on his face. He grunted and got up.

"Enough. Let me at her." Kai said. He flexed his muscles. I wasn't impressed. He was only a boy.

"Come at me then." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and giggled at my silliness, despite the serious situation.

We looked each other in the eyes and circled around, watching each other's movement, and tried to guess who would attack first. I found that I'd liked to see him attack first and so I waited for him to make his move.

He took a quick step forward and punched me. I dodged. 'W_ell that didn't take long?'_ He stepped to the side and hit me on the side. I took a step back from the hit. Hmm, this boy was better than the others - he was quicker and punched stronger. I decided to retaliate so I took another step back, making him come at me but I crouched down and swung my legs at his. Unfortunately, he had quick reflex and jumped over my legs, but my reflex was way quicker (being a cat and all) and so I got up and spun with one leg in the air, kicking him at the sides. He fell down. I stood there, staring down at him and felt triumph coursed over me. '_Hah take that_!' I smiled at him.

He got up, holding his sides while the rest of the gang threw him a million questions of 'Are you OK?' They fell silent as he ignored them and lunged at me. I ran sideways, tried to dodge but his elbow connected with my back. I stumbled forward, caught my balance and spun around. This time he had a look of triumph on his face, watching me. I bared my teeth at him and he sneered at me. '_Ugh this boy is__s way too arrogant._' I ran at him, he gave me a lop-sided smile, thinking I was stupid and desperate for doing that and stepped sideways showing off his coolness but I caught him off guard as I raised my right elbow and connect with his cheek. Then I elbowed him the stomach and he hunched over, clutching his tummy and then again elbowed him, this time on the back and he crumpled over. Game over.

The other boys watched in shocked. However, they recovered quickly and decided to attack me all at the same time. '_Oh shit, 4 boys against 1 girl, what are the odds?'_ They threw punches after punches, kicking everywhere. I dodged, crouched and grabbed someone's arms and twisted it. Then, I elbowed that person in the face. Ouch, I got hit in the back so I spun around to meet my attacker and punched him in the face - it knocked him out. After a lot of dodging, elbowing, and kicking, I found myself standing alone on the field with 5 boys lying down on the grass, all unconscious. '_Oops, I think I over did it.'_ I shrugged, well they looked for it. I don't need to go to that school they told me about anyway, I'll train myself. I returned to the shed and fell asleep.

I woke up in the form of a cat. Strange, I didn't remember changing into a cat before falling asleep. Oh well. I went to the fountain to wash myself, this time in a form of a cat, and saw them. My eyes widened. '_Shit, shit, if they see me. What should I do?'_ I moved too fast that I fell into the fountain, splashed water everywhere.

"You guys heard that?" A voice said. I knew that voice. That was Kai, the so-called leader of the group.

"What?" Another voice said.

"There was a splash. It must be the fountain there." '_Oh shit. They're coming. Uh, uh where to go, where should I go?'_ I swam to the other side of the fountain and clambered up, and fell to the ground, but I managed to land properly. I heard their footsteps coming closer, and I hid.

"Hmm, there's nothing here." Said a voice I knew belonged to Yuzo.

"That girl is not here either." Kai said. "If I ever meet her, I will beat her up good and she won't be able to make snide comments anymore." _Oh wow, he has some serious grudge over me. Ok, that's really scary. I should stay out of their sight, for a while, maybe for the rest of my life. Oh can this life get any worse? I am homeless, broke, and a thief. Now, I've made some enemies, at only 11 and half years old. I'm going to die young aren't I?_ I sighed.

I did what I usually do at the marketplace, but keeping my eyes on the five idiots. I didn't know how I did it, stealing without getting caught and keeping them in my sights. Man, I'm proud of myself. They were covered in bruises- I smirked to myself. I followed them. _Hey, I remember this- aren't they going to the Library?_ Then they walked into the corner of the library and onto a small pathway. I continued to follow silently. Finally they turned right, opened a small gate, walked through a wide open space of grass and into the building.

I looked up at the building and saw the sign, "_**Mahō o Manabu Magic School**_". My jaw dropped. I remembered it all, what he said. He said the magic school was around the corner next to the library. Oh my god. '_I found the magic school! Well, I didn't find it, they led me to it.'_ I rolled my eyes at myself. '_Whatever_', I thought. It was time to discover more about magic. I smirked, and entered through the gates. I shouldn't let anyone see me at all. So, I ran to the side where the trees and the bushes were and used them as camouflage. I walked slowly towards the building and saw there was a window ledge that I could jump up to. It was a bit high, but I climbed a tree and stopped short of my tracks. I could see it all from here. Perfect. The window was large and opened, I could hear everything.

"Now boys and girls, today we will learn about different features of fire. Depending on the matter, it could create different powers. For example, a normal orange colored fire is used for offence, to attack. However, a fire can also be used as a defence or even to grab objects, not just burn things." Ok, that was an interesting but not what I was looking for. I didn't see any other way except going to into the building itself. So, I jumped down from the tree and walk along the walls. Finally, I arrived at the door. '_Now, how to get inside? The door was closed and there's no flap door for pets._' I rolled my eyes at myself. I heard voices behind the door and I panicked. I looked from left to right back and forth, looking for a place to hide. The door opens and I saw 4 pairs of legs walking out. I stood there like a statute, in hope they wouldn't notice me.

Nope, they didn't notice me. I looked at the door and saw that it was about to shut and I quickly slipped through it. I found myself in a hall, with a door on my left, which probably led to the classroom where the teacher was teaching fire properties. There was a staircase on my left, and there was another door straight ahead. Well, the door at the front is closed, so I can't exactly get in there, so the other option was the staircase. '_All right, let's explore._' I thought to myself.

I trotted to the staircase and jumped onto one step. '_Why am I jumping?_' I asked myself and with that, I jogged all the way up. '_Well, is jogged the right term for a cat?_' I thought. '_Whatever._' I shrugged to myself. I arrived at the top of the stairs and saw there were 2 more doors and another staircase leading up. Both classrooms had their door opened, and I could hear the voices of the teachers and students talking. I went to the nearest classroom and sneaked in to the back. I hid behind an empty, broken desk and watched the activity that was going on in the class.

"Alright, time to practice the basics now. Remember what I taught you, this will only work better to transform into someone that is very familiar to you, focus on the details and only the face please! I don't want anyone getting injured in my class." The teacher instructed. He has a strangely long white beard and a bald head. His head is shiny, I observed. I imagined him waking up every morning and shine his head with a cloth. I shook my head, getting rid of the stupid imagination and watched the children activated their magic. They were all about my age, ah lucky bastards they were.

Magic circles appeared under their feet and their body shined in yellowish light. Then the light receded and their heads were replaced with different, err how should I put this? Replaced with different heads and faces. Some seemed to swap heads with a fellow classmate. One child had the head and face of their teacher, oh my, the kid got the beard right - long and white, and because the child was short, most of the beard were piled on the floor. '_Ohh I see, this is transformation magic._' I nodded to myself, '_Take note Lia, take note._'

"Alright children, now I want you to move on to transforming into animal faces. This will be a bit trickier and less varieties." A young student with light pink hair raised her hands. "Yes Naomi?"

"Umm, what do you mean by less varieties?" Her voice, a slight high-pitched and childish.

"I only have cats at the moment, ehehe." The bearded teacher scratched his head. "Right, let's get started. He gave the students each a cat. I heard them talking to each other, but the humans would call it meowing to each other.

'Ah, this is bothersome.' One cat said.

'I feel awkward now, having to stare at their faces.' Another cat commented.

'Imagine if somehow one of us accidentally transform into those little faces.' I laughed at that comment.

'They'll have the shock of their lives!' They meowed in agreement.

'Hey, where's Kit?' A brown cat asked the rest of the cats. They shrugged. 'Oh, that cat cannot sit still. He'll notice that one of us is missing.'

And the brown cat was right. The old man noticed because the little pink-haired girl asked him, "Sensei, I didn't get one."

"We are short on one cat. Now, where did the cat go? Come, help me find the cat. It should be around here somewhere in the classroom." They looked around the classroom, under the desks, inside the closet, in the bin and inside the drawers. Every time they came close to my hiding corner, my heart thumped loud and fast that I thought they could hear it, but then they moved away from my spot. They inspected every corner of the classroom except the corner where I was sitting. Then, they decided to come to my corner. I knew it, I knew this would happen, should have moved earlier. '_Crap, where to go? Where to go?'_ I saw my chance when they both had their backs turned to me so I scrambled to the side of the wall and to the nearest desk. '_Now how the hell do I hide with this freaking desk?_' I thought to myself.

'Hey look, a stranger cat!' One cat shouted. Shit, they noticed me. I hissed at them to make them quiet but it wasn't working. 'What's it doing here?'

'Oh, it's trying to escape. That would be funny if it got caught and ends up replacing Kit.' I rolled my eyes and thought, 'I think I'm going to have to run for the door.' I was too busy thinking of a strategic plan of escaping and hissing at the other cats that I did not hear the pink-haired little girl approached from the back. I felt myself being picked up, and to my horror, brought up to the little girl's face.

"I found it, Sensei!" I was doomed.

* * *

Excuse the mix of British and American spelling.

Hope you guys like it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I think this chapter is a bit short.

Anyway, enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters except for the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Good job, Mizutan!" He clapped.

Mizutan carried me to the front of the class, where the other children were sitting like in an army formation. I was placed in front of her, next to a white-furred cat with one orange spot covered its right eye. '_How the hell did this happen?_' I asked myself. 'Hey, hey. Look the stranger cat joined us.' The brown cat said. The rest of the cats laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Nee, where did you come from?" An orange cat asked me.

I shrugged, "Outside."

"How did you end up in here?"

"Curiosity." I replied curtly. Well, there was some truth in there.

"Curiosity is dangerous. Nee, I sense you're not an ordinary cat." I looked at the orange cat. It was sitting 2 rows in front of me, in front of a dark green-colored hair boy.

"What are you talking about?" I said, acting uninterested and innocent.

"You have a different scent for some reason. You have a scent of a cat, but something else too."

"Whatever." I looked at my human partner and she was staring at me hard, concentrating. I sweat-dropped. "You're right, this is awkward." The cats sniggered.

"If the cats seemed agitated at being stared at, just stroke it, and it will calm down." The teacher said. Yeah, that's stupid. I looked around and saw some cats were being stroked and caressed by their human partners, and it worked. My jaw dropped. '_What the hell is_ this?_ We're being used for human experimentation! This is unacceptable- ahh that feels nice..._' The girl was stroking me, and scratched under my chin. '_Damn it!_' I bared my teeth, annoyed. I stared back at the girl's face: a round face, with a button nose and big brown eyes. Her neat bangs covered her small forehead and her hair was tied in low pig-tails. I frowned, trying to remember her features. Then I saw a magic circle appeared under the girl and she began transforming. I watched her body engulfed in bright yellow light, then the light slowly disappeared and I was staring at my own cat-face. I backed away a little, shocked at looking at my own image.

"Cat! How did I do? Did it work?" She picked me up and looked me in the eye. I gave a weak nod. _'This is seriously weird, I mean it's all right seeing transformations into other forms but seeing my own face like that, no man, just weird._' I thought to myself.

The other cats started giggling and the cat next to me whispered, "Weird huh? You'll get used to it."

I shrugged. "Who says I'm staying?" I said, making them shut up.

"Well done everyone, this is it for today's class. You are dismissed." The bald, long bearded teacher said.

Mizutan placed me back down on the floor and I looked up at her face again, successfully memorized her face, and suddenly I felt magic coursing through my body and saw a magic circle appeared under me. _'Shit, off! No, don't activate!_' I stopped the magic before it could progress and heard gasps around me. I looked around; the cats noticed it, but not the other kids or the teacher. I breathed a sigh of relief, well at least only the cats. I looked straight and forgot Mizutan was still there, sitting in front of me with wide eyes and her mouth open in the shape of an O. '_Shit. She saw it._' I thought and with that, I scrambled out of the classroom, as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs too fast that I tripped and fell rolling forward like a wheel. I landed flat on my face shook my head and saw the classroom door opening slowly and I quickly ran outside. I hid in the bushes, heart thumping madly. '_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What the hell happened? How? Wait, why did that happen? I couldn't control my magic for a moment there, what the hell?_' It's like, it just happened, I didn't even command, will it to happen. It just happened. It just freaking happened. I let my heart slow down a bit and started to think more clearly. _Well, at least the other kids didn't see it because it happened really fast. So, only the cats, which are harmless and that girl saw. It's only one girl, it can't be that bad. I mean if she was going to tell someone, they'll just say she's crazy, or has a good imagination._ I shrugged at the thought. '_Yeah, that's ok. I'm ok._'

After I calmed down, and the school was cleared of children, I stepped out of the bush and walked home to my shed. I still had the adrenaline rush, so I decided to stop at the marketplace and steal something to make use of that adrenaline. I went over to inspect the jewelry stand. Women crowded around, busy haggling to notice me. I crawled under the stand and managed to evade from getting kicked by the seller's large feet. There was a shorter table next to him, containing more sorts of jewelry. I stood on my hind legs and placed my paws on the table.

A necklace caught my attention: it was a simple gold chain with a dream catcher pendant. It looked like a wheel with feathers hanging down from it. That is cool. I liked it. Luckily, it's right at the edge of the table. I looked at the seller, occupied with the hagglers, so I took my chance. I put out a claw and dragged the chain until a part of it dangled off the table. I was careful to not leave any marks. Then, I gripped the chain and hooked it in my lower canine tooth. Unfortunately, the pendant was a little heavy, and causes the whole necklace to fall to the ground. '_Argh, my tooth!_' I cringed. I shook my head and picked up the pendant itself with my teeth and crawled under the stand. I went to the secluded alley and transformed into my normal self. Then, I heard a familiar slight high-pitched and childish voice behind me. "Wow, you weren't a real cat."

* * *

Excuse the mix of British and American spelling.

I went to both Brit/American school so my brain is quite messed up XD

Anyway, more coming soon!

~Han


	7. Chapter 7

Oh wow sorry guys it's been 2 weeks since I last updated!

Well here's the next chapter for you :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, Hiro Mashima does except my characters that I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I turned around to find Mizutan standing with a surprised look. Well, I was pretty sure I have an even more surprised look on to find her here. _What was she doing here?_ "Do I know you?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Yes. You're my cat partner from today's class. I saw you again when I was shopping with my mom. So I followed you here and wanted to play with you." She sounded hurt.

I sighed. Great, now I felt guilty. I sighed again. "Ok fine, I'm not a real cat."

"You're a half cat!" She said happily, pointing at my cat ears and flicking tail.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm a half cat. You can't tell anyone about this alright?"

She nodded furiously. "I promise. Pinkie-promise!" She held up her pinkie finger, motioning towards me. I went over to grip her pinkie finger with my own, anything to shut her up.

"Ok, go away now. Pretend you didn't see me. Bye." I waved at her.

She ignored me; instead she fired questions at me, "What's your name? How old are you? Where are your parents? Where do you live? Do you have any friends?"

I frowned. I can't reveal too much to her. I was supposed to be unknown, no one should know about me, and if words were to travel around, I would be in trouble. Mizutan was still looking at me expectantly waiting for me to answer. I closed my eyes, "Please go away. Forget about me, I am nobody, and I can't have you around me."

She tilted her head, "Why not? Can't we be friends? I want to be friends with you."

_Friends, huh?_ "Friends." I said out loud, trying out the word. She nodded. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"You're my cat partner! And you're cool. You can do transformation magic at a high level already!" She nodded to herself and added shyly, "and you're also pretty."

I was shocked, surprised, and delighted to hear these statements. "Me, pretty and cool?" She nodded. "I'm not your partner. I don't even go to that school. I sneaked in as a cat because I was curious. The only thing I can transform into is a cat, nothing else. Nothing cool about that. I haven't showered properly for months, or comb my hair so definitely I am not pretty." I said the facts.

She shrugged, and put her hands on her hips, "Yes you are cool." She argued back. "The fact you're a half cat, with cat ears and a tail and sharp teeth! You can transform completely into a cat and we only able to do the faces at the moment in class, so definitely you're cool!" I opened my mouth to say something but she held up a finger and continued, "I think your long black hair is pretty. And eww, why haven't you showered?" She wrinkled her nose. _Damn, this girl has an attitude. Oh, I'm a hypocrite. _I rolled my eyes at myself.

Oh my, she was complimenting me. Tears welled up. "Thank you." I whispered. She nodded. "Because I don't have a shower of my own, that's why." She looked puzzled. "I'm homeless, get it? I don't have a home to go to and to shower and my parents are dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said. Then, she extended her hands towards me, "My name is Mizutan Ui. I am 11 years old." She smiled.

I shook hands with her. "My name is Lia Katmist. I am 11 and a half years old. Don't you dare tell a soul about me! Not even your mom, or your doll. Ok?"

"Ok, I promise. Nee, can I call you Lia-chan?" I shrugged, yeah whatever.

"Ui-chan! Where did you go? Ui-chan!" We heard a woman's voice calling out nearby.

"That's my mother." She pointed out, a tall and slender woman, wearing a colorful tunic dress with low heels.

"Your mom's pretty."

"Can I tell her that?" I looked at her. "What? It would be nice for her to know that someone complimented her, right?"

She has a point there. "Fine, but don't say my name or anything."

"Sure. Will you come to class tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be caught again."

"You can hide in the closet as a cat. No one ever opens the closet."

"Maybe." I chewed the inside of my cheek, considering the option.

"See you later." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, wait. Let me try something." She looked at me curiously.

I stared at her face, focusing on the details and remembering every feature. When I was ready, I closed my eyes and activated my magic. I felt my magic in my body and up to my face, changing its form. I opened my eyes and Mizutan squealed. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down in delight.

"You got my face right! That's so cool!" She hugged me.

"That was my first time transforming my face into another human's face." I said, sheepishly.

"You have a strange vocabulary, and well done!"

Her mother called again, "Ui-chan!"

"You better get back to your mother." I gave a nod towards her mother.

"Alright, see ya!" She waved and ran out of the alley towards her mother.

"Ui! Where have you been? I was getting worried!" I heard her mother scolded her.

"Gomennasai, Oka-san. I was talking to a friend, and she said you're pretty."

Her mother giggled. "Oh that's very nice of her. I wish you to say thank you to her for me the next time you see her." I watched them walk away, until the sound of their conversation faded.

I walked back further into the alley and an examined the necklace I had stolen earlier. I held up the necklace high in front of me and let the pendant dangle. It was a long gold chain, the pendant dangled at eye level. I held the pendant in my palm - I fell in love with it the more I stare at it. I put it around my neck; it was long and fell to my stomach. I looked down at the necklace, it looked slightly out of place especially because of my height, but I shrugged. _Who cares? Everything about me was out of place anyway._ I went back to my safe hideout. I decided to do some training and improve my combat skills. The necklace was bouncing around and at some point; it bounced up and hit my head. I took it off. "Argh, this is annoying. It's too long for me..." I trailed off. "Wait, I've got an idea." I took the necklace and put it around my neck again, and pull the chain and twisted it, putting it around my neck a second loop. It became shorter, settled against my flat chest. "That's better."

Evening came; I lay down in the shed with my arms up holding my head, staring at the roof_._ '_So, I've got a friend huh?_' "Mizutan." I said the name out loud, trying it out. "Mizu-chan. Or Ui-chan." I said. I frowned at myself. '_Hello, that was the first meeting and you're already giving nickname? She might get offended._' I thought and shook my head at myself. '_Jeez, don't get your hopes up._' With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my story so far.

I won't be able to update the next chapter for a while till mid August.

Sayonara~ LK


	8. Chapter 8

I am back :) Here's a new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, except the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Morning came, naturally I was in cat form and went to the guild to get a quick breakfast, then wandered around town. '_Should I go on an adventure tonight at the shop?'_ I smirked at the thought of having new weapons and armors. I walked back to the shed and decided to go explore the forest instead. I was getting bored with the town and so I transformed into my normal self and set foot into the forest. To make sure I don't get lost, I marked the letter L on trees with my claws. I walked further into the forest, taking in the scenery and fresh air. The trees were tall with thick and low branches, for easy climbing. There were thick bushes all around me, with a variety type of animals hanging out on the trees watching me with curiosity.

I walked on with the sun blared hot in the sky. I was sweating and to the point I had to fold the bottom of my tank top in half inwards, exposing my stomach. I tied my hair up into a bun and walked on until the bushes and shrubs started to clear out. Finally, I arrived at a small lake. _Wahh, just my luck!_ I ran towards the lake, excited like a little kid. '_I am a little kid. What are you talking about?_' I thought to myself. There were a few birds and small animals drinking from the lake. "What are you waiting for Lia?" I asked myself out loud. I was standing bare naked straight after. "JUMP IN!" I shouted and jumped into the lake. I felt the water touch my skin – cold! I was completely submerged underwater, and opened my eyes. Surprisingly, it was clear; fish swam past me in frantic, shaken by the commotion I caused. I stayed still underwater until the vibrations and waves has calmed. I bowed and silently apologized to the fishes. "FRRIISSSHHHSS~" I said out loud, the water distorted my voice. I swam up for air. "Food!" I said to myself. "Yes!" I went underwater again and stayed still, moving my arms slowly in the water and watching the fish swim closer and closer to me_. 'I bet they thought I'm harmless.'_ I smirked. I slowly closed in my hands on a fish and when I thought it was close enough, I clasped my hands together, trapping the fish in between. The fish tried to wriggle free and I quickly swam up. It was too slippery that the fish escaped. "Ugh, no food…" I sulked.

No, I wasn't about to give up yet. I climbed out of the lake and stood there, thinking of other ways to catch the fishes. I looked around me and my eyes rested on my tank top. "Hmm…" I scratched my cat-ear. An idea occurred to me, _light bulb!_ I could use it as a net. I grabbed my top and waded into the lake. I tied the sleeves together and held it with the bottom of the top so it became like a mini bundle. I put it in the water and let it expand, and waited for a fish to accidentally swim into it. '_Accidentally swim in it._' I laughed at myself. I got bored waiting so I decided to make the fish go into my trap instead. I slowly brought the top near a fish, the fish turned away, and again I brought the top close to and as it was about to turn the other way I closed in and covered the fish completely with my top and quickly brought it up. It was wriggling in my hands and I quickly lay it down on the ground. I went in the lake again to catch more fish. '_This is a slow process…_'

After I felt like I spent too long in the water, I got out and found that I have caught 5 fish and my feet and hands were wrinkly. "Seriously, that's it? God damn it. Oh well, at least I got some." I said. I started munching on the fishes I caught and got full with 3 fishes. Then I lay down on my back with my arms crossed on my head, shielding my eyes from the sun.

I was on the brink of dozing off until a noise of leaves rustling loudly woke me. I got up to check on my clothes. They were dry so I put them on and I heard a deep rumble nearby. I froze. _'What was that?_' I heard the deep rumble again, this time even closer. '_Ok, definitely not my imagination. I know I can be crazy sometimes but not this time._' I slowly turned around only to find a beautiful beast drinking from the lake 20 feet away from me. '_I'm not crazy. That is a tiger right?_' A tiny squeal escaped my lips. '_Tiger! A family of the cats but more superior! A tiger! Ah, my beloved tiger! It's beautiful. It's magnificent. Darling tiger, oh I think I'm going to faint._' I put my palm to my forehead, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. '_Don't be so dramatic Lia!_' I scolded myself. _I sure ain't gonna waste this opportunity.' _I slowly approached the tiger and it stopped drinking and looked up at me with intense eyes. '_Ahh, such sensitive hearing! I can't believe this is happening._' I held a staring contest with the tiger, all the while I approached it with my right hand held forward.

"Don't worry tiggy, I'm a friend. Don't be scared. I only want to pet you. I may look like a crazy person but I promise you I'm not." I said to the tiger.

"What is this stupid dirty-looking person doing?" A deep voice entered my head.

"Eh?" I stopped walking, confused. "What was that? Whose voice was that? Was that my imagination? Am I going crazy? Please not yet! I need to pet this tiger before I go crazy. Mind, get your shit together!" I said. Ok, I just talked to myself out loud.

"She is crazy. She's talking to herself and she's quite dumb too." The deep voice said in my head.

"OK, seriously. My mind is insulting me. Myself. Rude! How dare you!" I put my hands on my hips, the tiger forgotten.

"Oh, she can understand what I'm saying. Although she doesn't get that it's me, still stupid." The deep voice continued.

"Seriously, why would I be insulting myself? You stupid mind; you have no logic and yet you call me stupid." I shook my head at myself.

The tiger gave a small roar, catching my attention. "I think I need to be specific. It is me the tiger that is talking to you, not your mind. You weren't crazy or imagining the voice. Actually I'll take that back. You are crazy as I just witnessed you talking to yourself."

My jaw dropped and I stared at the tiger. I pointed at it and said, "You?" The tiger rolled its eyes and purred.

"This is so weird. I know I can talk to cats, but I didn't expect anything else."

"If you can understand cats and me, I am sure you can understand other animals and other creatures." I nodded and closed my distance with the tiger. "Don't touch me stupid girl."

I hissed at the tiger, "How dare you call me stupid! That's so rude. I was actually complimenting you in my head earlier and you were insulting me the whole time." I sulked. _Damn you tiger._

"Do I look like I care?" The tiger said with a poker face and drank water from the lake. I decided to ignore the tiger and memorized how it looked like. Then I started the process of transformation. "Wow, wow what do you think you're doing?"' Mission successful as I heard the tiger said to himself, "Great, she went to transform into me. There cannot be two ME's. There is only one me and that is ME."

"You have quite an ego there for a tiger." I commented, now in a form of a tiger, an exact copy of that annoying and vain tiger.

"Oh, this is nothing. You should meet the Sabre. They're way worse." My insult didn't work.

"What's a Sabre?" I asked.

"Is that a genuine question?"

I'm actually annoyed now. "Yes that was a genuine question because I genuinely don't know what a Sabre is because I am only 11 and a half years old, so excuse my lack of knowledge on the creatures in this world. OK?"

"You are excused." He inspected his claws. "Sabre is another tiger-like created with thick fur and a large orange zigzag pattern across its back. Oh, it also has sharp teeth and 2 large tusks that curled upwards. They're very competitive too." He yawned as if he was bored with the conversation. '_Rude._'

"Huh, sounds scary. Well, I hope I will meet a Sabre once for the sake of my transformation skills only."

"Little girl, will you turn back to your normal self because it is quite disturbing to be talking to myself. Well, not myself. I mean talking to you but you look exactly like me. It is unsettling to my nerves." The tiger stared straight into me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever." I transformed back into myself and went back to my resting place next to my 2 fishes lying on a bunch of dry leaves. The tiger followed me and sniffed my fishes. "Excuse me, ask for permission first before you eat them."

"I wasn't going to eat them." He sounded offended. '_Good.'_

"Well then don't go sniffing them. They're mine." I replied curtly.

"You're quite arrogant." He stated.

"Speak for yourself. If you have nothing nice to say to me then go away will you?" I bared my teeth at him showing my annoyance.

He bared his teeth at me in response with a growl, and walked away. I sighed. '_Didn't think a tiger could be so mean and arrogant. I'm so disappointed._'

I lay down again and closed my eyes. A sound disturbed me from dozing off, again. My sensitive cat-ears pricked up. I heard a soft foot padded in my direction slowly. I listened hard and sat upright. Suddenly, I was pushed backwards on my back with a huge a beast on top of me; its massive paws pressing my shoulders on the ground and I stared back into its dark eyes. "Sabre." I said out loud. The sabre gave a roar right in my face. I felt the vibrations against my skin: so loud, so strong, so intense and quite magnificent. We went back into the staring contest, and this time I got cocky. "What an entrance eh?

The sabre growled. "You should be scared of me little girl."

"Well it didn't work." I said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky little girl. I could kill you right here, right now if I want to." He snarled.

* * *

Lia met an arrogant tiger.

Now, a Sabre emerged looking for a fight.

Will Lia win this fight?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's almost 2 weeks that i didn't post anything.

Here's a new chapter, enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters except the ones I created. Lia clearly belongs to me ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Why don't you then?" I was testing him. Thank god my body was small, I transformed into a cat and ran under the sabre and transformed back into myself. Instinct took over; I stood in a battle stance and bared my sharp teeth and fangs at him. Then I growled at him to show I'm not to be messed with.

The sabre laughed. It was low and weird, like a deep gurgle. "You think you're stronger than me don't you? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a damn about who you are. I know you're a Sabre and you need to get lost. You need to learn some manners because jumping out at someone like that is not cool." I said.

"Manners are for weaklings and that was the point. That's what our kind does when they find their prey."

"Oh I see. This is just a game to you. You just want to show who's boss right?"

"You're a smart little girl aren't you?" He mocked.

We circled around each other and I waited for him to make his move. I was still in human form, and when he jumped at me I quickly transformed into a tiger and dodged. He growled and paced slowly, all the while we maintained eye contact. I tricked him into going to the right and then quickly turned left, then jumped at him from the back. He dodged and pounced on me. I jumped back; I took out my claws and scratched him in the face. He roared from the pain - a slash visible across his cheek. He roared straight at me and pounced on me again, pinning me down. He opened his large mouth with large tusks, about to bite my neck. I kicked him with my hind legs and he fell backwards away from me. '_Wow! I'm much stronger in this form._' I thought to myself, surprised. '_Not enough though, since he managed to pin me down just now._'

We circled each other again, '_He wants a piece of me, and I'll give him some alright. He's a retarded sabre._' I thought. Then an idea occurred to me. '_What if I transformed into him? Maybe I would be stronger._' So while we circled each other, I memorized his form, the details and his body parts. When I thought I was sure I got the details right, I began to transform. I felt the magic and my body changing, and when I finished the transformation, I felt the difference: my body was slightly heavier, but with stronger muscles and something large on my mouth. '_Oh it's the tusks. Well I guess I'll see what this form can do._'

"How dare you. This is an absolute insult!" The sabre roared in anger.

I laughed, "Oh is it? That's unfortunate for you."

He attacked me again while I dodged and dodged. We were both panting by now; and for the last time I pounced on him, but he punched me with his powerful paws in the stomach. I was thrown backwards while he jumped on me and went for my neck again. This time I couldn't get up fast enough as I used a lot of my magic in keeping the transformation. My reaction was too slow and I could see his sharp tusks getting closer and I wait for the piercing pain. Suddenly, I felt his weight was lifted off of me and I heard another roar and growled. I sat up to see the tiger and sabre growling and snarling at each other. My magic was at its limit so my transformation went off. I was back to my human form and watched the sabre attacked the tiger while the tiger dodged and clawed at his face. I stood up, a bit wobbly. '_The tiger saved me. Great, now I owe him._' I thought. I tried to transform again but couldn't and was frustrated. '_Never mind, I'll have to use what I've got left: my claws and teeth and my kicking prowess._'

I walked over to them slowly and tiger shouted, "Stay out of it little girl, you're injured!"

"I am not injured, I can still fight and why did you butt it?" I asked. I admit I had too much pride.

The tiger snarled, "He was going for your neck, do you know what that means?! You expect me to just watch?!"

"Oh you were watching." I stated.

The tiger shook its head as he got punched by the Sabre. He lost his footing and the sabre continued to pounced him and clawed him until he was down. I saw what the sabre was going for: the neck, just like what he did to me. I used all my strength and charge towards the sabre. I came into contact with it and knocked it down. We fell rolling sideways and I quickly got up and pinned the sabre down with my bare hands, claws out. The sabre was lying on its sides with me sitting right on top of him, and with my claws out: right hand on his throat and left hand was on his stomach. "One move and you're dead." I threatened him.

The sabre scoffed. "You can't kill me. You don't have the guts to do it. Plus, I can just as easily kick you off of me."

"I know that but you have to admit if you move, my claws will pierce your throat and stomach. So I win." I replied.

"Fine, kill me why don't you?"

"I'm too young to be a killer. I don't want blood on my hands at such a young age. I have already made some enemies unintentionally and that's enough on my plate already. Plus, I have a conscience and a heart, unlike you." I put on a bit of pressure on his throat. "So I'm going to let you go now and never ever come back to me or to tiger. If you do, I won't hold myself back and let my claws pierce that stinky heart of yours without a second thought, you hear me?"

I didn't wait for the answer because I knew the sabre has too much pride to give an answer anyway. I got off the sabre and backed away slowly, maintaining eye contact. All the sabre did was growl at us and the tiger snapped at him and he disappeared into the bushes. I collapsed on my knees, my energy drained. The tiger approached me slowly. I looked up at him and said 'thank you for saving me', only it came out as a whisper. He heard it though.

"We're even now. I saved you and you saved me. Even." The tiger said.

I nodded. Then I held out a hand and offered a peaceful truce. He shook mine and commented on my fighting skills. "Not bad for a young girl. What the sabre said was right. Aim for the neck, it's the best way to kill your enemy. If not, the fight will just keep going on and drain your strength."

"I don't want to kill anyone. If it has to go on then so be it, and may the best win."

The tiger nodded, "Dumb but courageous and brave little girl."

"Is that your way of complimenting but indirectly?" I asked him, with a smile at the corner of my lips.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

I reached over and threw him the remaining fishes I had earlier on. He looked at me and said, "Don't go thinking that I'm your pet." Then he ate one fish and passed me back the last fish. "Eat. You need to regain your strength."

"Thank you." I pet him and ate the fish. When I was able to stand up and walk without falling over, I decided to head home before I get into any more trouble. I looked at the tiger and asked him cheekily, "So are you my pet or not?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm a solo guy."

We said our good-byes and parted ways. I found my way back with the help of the markings I made on the trees. Finally I reached the shed and collapsed on my back. I closed my eyes and sleep claimed me straight away.

* * *

So, that was Lia's adventure for the day. I will post the next chapter now to make up for err what's the word?

Well, you know what I mean... :P

Thank you so much for reading my story, loads of views!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10!

Have fun reading :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, except my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Years passed by, again with the same routine but I tried practicing transforming into other forms of animals. I found it easier to transform into cat-like creatures compared to others. Now, I am 17 years old and can transform into a normal cat, different types of tigers, a lynx, a cheetah and a leopard and a sabre. I used the images from the library books and trained myself to help me transform. Oh did I mention? Miraculously, I practiced requip and my two short swords appeared again. So now, I've got the hang of getting those swords in and out of the pocket dimension. Oh, I also forgot to mention, every night I went to sleep in human form, I would always wake up as a cat - strange but I'm used to it. Oh, forgot to mention another thing. That magic school was really beneficial, but if they found out I have been secretly going to their lessons and practicing on my own from what I learned there, I will be in a very, very deep shit. So back to the reality, that is why I end up in the alleyway, on days when I would go steal stuff from the shops. I got on along well with Mizu-chan. In fact we are best friends, but I still call her by her last name.

I no longer steal food as I get my daily meals at the guild. After cleaning myself at the fountain, I look at myself in the pieces of broken mirror back at the shed. I grew taller and my hair grew longer. I walk to the guild to get breakfast.

"Hello there, cat." Lucy and Mira greet me. I meow at them in response.

"You've gotten bigger." Lucy comments while scratching my ears. I meow again and flick my tail.

"Here's your breakfast. You're lucky to get free breakfast." Mira say to me. '_I know I am._'

"Doesn't everyone get free food at the guild?" Lucy asks.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Mira says. "Oh, we should thank the Celestial Spirit King for the party he hosted for us."

Lucy grumbles, "Yeah, but in return, we lost the time in the real world and didn't age like normal people do. We lost 7 years from the Tenrou incident." She sighs and adds, "Now the party, and I'm still stuck at 24 years old."

Mira laughs and says, "It's good to stay young."

"I guess you're right." She shrugs. So, apparently they had a party in the Celestial World and lost the track of time - '_I guess the time in Celestial world is different and goes more slowly... So that makes Lucy 7 years older than I am. The whole guild didn't age because of that party... Wow, that's pretty messed up.'_

"Hey, Lia is back!" Happy announces. I see Happy, Charle and Lily, fly over to the counter. I meow at them.

"Hmm, she's still not talking." Lily observes.

I finish eating and watch the Exceeds. Lucy and Mirajane went away to chat with other members of the guild. The Exceeds decides to interrogate me.

"So, where have you been? We haven't seen you for a long time." Charle asks with her hands on her hips. I shrug and watch them. "We saw you, you know?" She presses on. Now that got my attention.

"We did?" Happy asks, confused. Charle throws him and Lily a look. They amuse me. I laugh silently in my head.

"Yes we did saw you in town, stealing some stuff from the stands." Lily says.

"Oh yeah!" Happy exclaims, recalling the memory.

"It's bad to steal stuff that doesn't belong to you." Charle scolds me. I frown. '_None of your business cat._' I think to myself.

"We also saw you-" Lily begins but I cut him off before he could reveal anything else about me. "Ok ok, so what? I don't have the money to pay for those things."

"She talks. So I'm not the crazy one." Charle nods to herself while Happy and Lily nods in agreement.

I roll my eyes and say, "I'm out of here" and hop off the counter. I walk out the door and turn to them, "and don't follow me."

I walk back to the shed and plan to steal more weapons and armors tonight. Then I decide to go to town and cruise around for any interesting things to steal. To be honest, I try to stop stealing and only steal what I need. Over the years, I had stolen a pair of earrings, a number of clothing items, 3 armors and weapons, new pair of sneakers, and a hairband. The clothing items I placed them in the pocket dimension because I don't have a bag. My blanket is tied, cross-body. I think I need a new t-shirt to wear because the ones I have now are getting tighter. I go to the clothes shop to browse and find a tank top that I like and take it off the display table, roll it into a ball and stuff it between my belt and hips. Thankfully, there is a lot of people busy haggling so no one noticed anything. I go out and decide to change into my new top in the secluded alley. I notice Lucy was with her team walking down the street, busy chatting. I turn into the corner, so that Charle and Happy don't see me and bump into someone.

The person that I accidentally bumped into yells, "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry." I mutter and try to step away but a strong hand holds me back.

"Hey look who it is! The kitty cat!" A male voice exclaims.

Shit, I recognize that voice.

* * *

So, who do you think that voice belongs to?

Suspense :D but I wouldn't be surprised if many of you figured it out already. It's not that hard hahah :D

Anyway, new chapter will be posted soon. I wasn't sure if mages get free food in the guild so I just made that up.

Oh my god, I need to work on that summer project before college starts, arghh!

~LK goodbye summer... :/


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, here's chapter 11!

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters except the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I look up to see his face and recognition comes across my mind - Kai. The boy I beat up along with his group 10 years ago. He's grown way taller and muscular. I sneer at him.

"What you got there?" He pushes me against the wall of the alley while the rest of the group hoots and cheers like a bunch of idiots. '_Well, they are idiots anyway.'_

"Nothing. You never grow up, do you?" I roll my eyes at him.

"If you're looking for another fight, I'm up for it because we'll definitely beat you up this time."

I scoff, shake my head and say "Nope, you guys didn't grow up. The same mentally challenged boys stuck with their ego from 10 years ago." I nod, that is so true.

That made him angry and shoves me against the wall even more. My back hits the wall and I wince. "Oh did that hurt? Poor little kitty, I could do worse because, guess what? I've gotten way stronger than you." He leans towards me, his face just inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

I give him a lopsided smile and scratch him in the face. Then I quickly duck under his arms and try to run away from the alley. I manage a few feet, got a glimpse of Lucy and her team before I got dragged back to the alleyway by 4 pairs of hands.

They throw me on the floor and close in on me. Sure, I taught myself how to fight and managed to beat them up last time, but now they're bigger, stronger and probably have magic so I don't see how I am going to get out of this one. I stand up and narrowly escape a punch from a short guy with green hair. '_Oh my god, it's Yuzo! He never left the group_'.

It seems that Kai had recovered from the attack and walk towards me. He has 4 long red gashes on his left cheek. "We can also use magic you weak girl. You don't stand a chance against us."

I raise my eyebrows, interested, "Oh really? Now I'm interested. Why didn't you say so? What kind of magic do you have?"

"I'll show you who's stronger." He says to me. "Boys, stand back." He tells the boys and turns to me again and says, "No more waiting, no more games." He cracks his neck and fingers.

I admit I am nervous to find out what he had yet to show me but I am confident in my ability too, and they are underestimating me so I could take them by surprise.

He produces a purple flame and throws it at me. I dodge and he smirks. The boys cheer while he throws different colors of fire at me continuously. I dodge most, but got hit by the last one. I guess he tracked my pattern of escaping. I am thrown into the wall hard and fall face down. The boys laugh and cheer some more. "Idiot, you can't dodge all the fires." Kai shakes his head.

I look up at him and smile, "You haven't seen mine yet." His smile fades and I lung at him with my claws.

"Arghhh bitch!" He screams, clutching his face that is covered in red gashes. Then, I turn into a tiger and pounce on him. He falls on his back with me on top of him. I roar at his face. His hands are covered in orange flames and punch my face. I was stunned by the hotness of the flames which gives him time to throw me off. I roll sideways, get up and transform back to normal form. He throws a look at the boys and they all attack me at the same time. I see various magic attacks flying towards me. I am terrified that I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and imagine a bubble around me, protecting myself. I wait for the blow but nothing happen. I feel my magic coursing through my body, but also hovering around me. I open my eyes and saw the boys launching simultaneous attack at me but none of it hits me. Instead, their magic hits an invisible wall in front of me and fades and the invisible wall shimmers. Right then, I see Lucy and her team rushing into the alley and take the boys by surprise.

Natsu beat up Kai with one punch. His fist is covered in orange flames. Gray knocks out Yuzo with his ice lance and Lucy takes out her whip that seems to be very flexible and takes out Ru, while Erza knocks out the other one boy with just a punch. I see Wendy looking fragile against a white-haired guy but then she aims a blast of wind at him. Happy and Charle were hovering at the side, cheering, I watch them fight in awe. They are really strong. At that point, my magic reaches its limit and the shield I have disappears. Everything turns black and I fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the other but how did you guys like it? Finally Lia meet the awesome Fairy Tail members! XD

I, myself am excited just by writing this whole story and re-reading it, lol

I'll post the next chapter next week :D still have that summer project to finish...

College starts in 2 weeks T_T ~ LK


	12. Chapter 12

Heyy guys, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters except the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I wake up, lying on a bed_. _'_I guess I'm a bit desperate, dreaming of sleeping on a bed._' I think to myself. I rub my eyes to wake myself up but still find myself lying on the bed. I stare at the ceiling and hear voices of people talking. I blink and lick my lips. I heard a voice saying, "What should we do with her?" '_Uhh what?_' I strain to hear the voice again. The reality dawned on me: probably they found out that I've been stealing and they would hand me to the council and throw me in jail! I scramble out of bed, only to fall flat on my face. I didn't know what happened but my legs just give way, wouldn't support my weight and yea, now I'm on the floor. I sit up again, I guess they saw me fall because all of them come rushing towards me and I look up at them and frown.

"You're awake!" Happy breaks the silence by stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I say and get up too quickly that I stagger forward, feeling dizzy. Luckily, Gray catches my arm, stopping me from falling.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you eat something." Erza says. With that, they steer me to sit on the sofa and shoves a plate on my lap. I stare at it and hesitate. '_What if it was poisoned? But then this is a respectable guild we're talking about._' My stomach grumbles and I give in. "Where am I?"

"Lucy's apartment." She replies.

They ask me questions while I eat. Lucy is the first to ask, "What's your name?" I freeze. I steal a glance at Happy and Charle. '_Surely if I say my real name they will connect it to the cat I've been transforming into. On the other hand, all of them already saw me using magic while fighting off those goons..._'I debate in my head until I come to a conclusion: they deserve to know since I've been having meals at their guild.

"My name is Lia Katmist." I stare at them. I look at Happy and Charle, watching their reaction. Happy just stand there smiling at me while Charle frown.

"I've heard of that name before." Charle says. '_There you go, Charle._'

"Really?" Wendy asks, surprised.

Charle turns to Happy and says, "Happy, remember we talked to the cat that comes for food and her name is Lia Katmist too."

This time, Happy looked surprised, "Really?" I laugh as I watch Charle face-palm herself. Then we look at each other eye to eye, and a smile appearing at the corner of my lips. '_Go on, say it Charle_', I think.

"Yes, you are Lia Katmist, and the cat." She states and I beam at her.

The rest of the group are really confused and exclaim in unison, "Whaaaat?" I shrug. Natsu ruffles his hair, trying to make sense of the information.

"Wait, are you originally human or originally a cat?" Natsu asks, scratching his head.

"Natsu! Of course she's human! She only transformed into a cat." Lucy smacks him on the head. He cries out from the pain. "Ohh you're _that_ cat." Lucy realizes.

"What an idiot." Gray says while rolling his eyes. I silently agree with him.

"What? You wanna start a fight?" Natsu challenges.

"I can fight you anytime and you'll lose." Gray replies.

"Boys, behave." Erza says. "Aye!" Both say in unison.

"But she got cat ears and a tail..." Natsu trails off, and finally adds, "The same as Millianna. Oohhh..". This make Lucy roll her eyes.

"How old are you?" Wendy shyly asks in which I respond 17 years old. "Oh you are just a year older than I am and Romeo-kun." She extends out her hand and says, "I hope we can be friends." Her offering brings a tear to my eye and I take her hands straight away and whispers, "Thank you".

"So you can do magic?" Gray asks.

"Which guild are you from?" Natsu fires at me.

"What was that thing you did in the alley?" Erza fires another question at me. I look at the three of them back and forth.

"You guys, slow down! You're making her uncomfortable." Lucy scolds them. '_Damn right._'

I turn to Gray and answer his question, "Yes I can do magic." Then I turn to Natsu, "I don't belong to any guild" and finally to Erza, "What thing?"

"You did something and the attacks just dissolved, the magic didn't touch you at all." She describes.

"Umm, honestly I had no idea. But one thing I know, that surely zapped all of my energy." I reply.

"What type of magic can you do?" Lucy asks.

"I can transform into a cat, not like Happy and Charle, but the normal ones. I can also transform into different types of cat-like creatures. I can do a bit of requip too, and that shield thingy if you count that." They stare at me in awe and I feel my cheeks burning.

"So you are that cat from the guild?" Erza asks and I nod.

Suddenly, I remember about the useless gold key I obtained from the shop, so I decide to mention it to Lucy. "Lucy, you are a celestial spirit mage, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" She responds.

I fidget in my seat, "Well, when I was around 10 years old, I went to a magic shop and the shopkeeper gave me this." I take out the gold key from my utility belt and hand it to her. The gold key's handle has the shape of a diamond with curled points at the top and bottom side and a long oval shape in the middle. The end of the key is also in the shape of a diamond but smaller with curled points at the top. '_That's confusing._' I think to myself.

Lucy examines the gold key and gasps. Her gasp made all of us gasps. She looks up at us with a mixture of expressions of pure delight, confusion, and disbelief. I decide the silence is too long and ask, "What is it? Other mages didn't buy the key because they were skeptical and the shopkeeper wanted to get rid of it so he gave it to me for free."

"Guys, if I'm not mistaken..." She pauses and we look at her eagerly. "This is possibly; it could be the legendary 14th Gold Key of the Celestial World!" We gasp again. '_No way. Whaat? There's such a thing?_'

"There's such thing? I thought there were only 13, which Yukino has." Charle says. '_Why is she reading my mind?_'

Lucy shrugs, "Yeah but this one could be a phony too, or the shopkeeper wouldn't have given it to Lia for free." We nod in agreement.

I start fidgeting again, out of embarrassment. "Umm, I was wondering if I could borrow your shower for a minute." I really do need a shower; it is also unladylike to be smelly like this. I remembered Zara.

"Sure, sure this way." Lucy leads me to her bath and hands me a towel. I thank her and she closes the door. '_Oh this feels so good_', I think as I scrub myself clean and wash my hair. Then I sink into the bath, '_Oh yeah, this is heaven_'.

After I feel like I spent too long in the bath, I dry myself and get dressed. I get out and Erza walks past me saying that tea is ready. I join them and they ask me whether I am an independent mage. '_Independent mage? I don't consider myself to be a mage yet…especially with my situation._'

"Well, in a way, kind of, but I haven't fully developed my magic yet." I answer.

"Who were those guys that we beat up?" Gray is curious.

"Old rivals."

I tell them my life story of how from living happily with my dad to how the house was taken and to me finding refuge in different places, surviving by stealing. I also told them how I was practicing magic and taught myself how to fight and about the 'old rivals'. Finally when I was done, the room is quiet. I shrug. I think I shrug too much. Mental note: _cut the shrugging._

"Those bastards, if I see them again I will beat the crap out of them." Natsu says, clenching his fist.

"Definitely!" Gray agrees.

I decide to ask them about the same symbol they have on their body. They tell me it is the insignia of Fairy Tail, to show which guild that mages belongs to. They tell me there are many different guilds with specific insignia, including independent guilds and dark guilds. They describe to me how Fairy Tail is and what they do as mages. It sounds fun and I long to be part of that guild. They also tell me about other guilds in Fiore such as Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Sabertooth, etcetera and some dark guilds like Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart that they eliminated years ago.

I turn to Lucy and ask her what she's going to do with the key. "I can have it?" She asks me in surprise.

"Well yeah, it's useless to me." I am not a celestial spirit mage. I think that would be difficult for me to handle.

"Oh, I don't know what to say... Thank you!" She smiles at me.

"Lucy, you have to try it out!" Natsu becomes excited and drags her out of her own apartment.

Everyone just got up and runs after Natsu and Lucy. I am uncertain of what I should be doing when Happy floats next to me and say, "Come on!" I hesitate and Gray, Wendy, Erza and Charle come back and push me through the door. And so, I run with them. "Where are we going?"

"To the guild." Erza answers.

* * *

Pfft~ Natsu *shakes head* XD

Thank you for the reviews Guest and Mai-chan803 :)


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy Chapter 13 is here!

Oh my god, finally I finished that long ass summer project! and back to school on Monday! T_T

So many surprises! Okay, I will shut up now :P

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, except the ones I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I run after them until we arrive at a great stone building with a massive Fairy Tail banner hanging on the wall of the roof. I slow down to catch my breath and stare at every detail of the building - I can't believe that I am about to enter this building in a human form, as myself. It feels like the first time I set foot in it even though I've been in there countless times to get food. Everybody disappears through the door, except Wendy who turns around and asks, "You're coming?" I slowly nod and walk in. There is a commotion at a table, the whole guild seem to be crowded around it. I transform into a cat and slide through legs and jump on the table to see what's happening.

A blue-haired girl with orange headband wearing red glasses is reading a book, well actually I should say flipping through it. The pages flip at such a great speed that the motion is quite blurred if I don't focus properly. She's muttering to herself when Natsu's patience runs out. He's standing behind the blue-haired girl next to Lucy and screams, "Levy! Have you found anything yet?"

"Shut up Natsu. Let her concentrate." Lucy scolds him. Natsu rakes his hair and make it look messier than it was before. I chuckle to myself. I think it is the mythical 14th Golden Key, so that means it should be a powerful one. I remember reading about it somewhere.

Suddenly, the room is quiet. I look around, oh did Levy find something? Wait a minute; they're not staring at Levy. They're staring at me! I tilt my head to the side in confusion. I look at Lucy, then Natsu, and then switch my gaze to Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charle. Lastly to Happy, who says "You just spoke out loud" like it was the most obvious thing.

"I DID?!" I exclaim in surprised and realized I said that out loud too and cover my mouth.

"Oh yes that's what I thought too, but at the same time it's impossible. It could be a fake key." Lucy says, referring back to the Gold key.

"Yes it could be a fake one." Mirajane points out.

"So what if she spoke out loud? She can talk." Natsu shrugs, continuing the previous conversation.

"Yeah, but she's a cat." Argues a round-bellied guy with hair that stood up into a curled point.

"So? Happy's a cat and he can talk Droy." Natsu argues.

"Jet, Happy is an Exceed though." Droy nudges the guy next to him.

"She's a normal cat, and she's behaving like a human!" Jet says. He wears a tall brown hat and has sharp teeth.

"Oh Lia, please end the confusion." Erza says while holding her head. I shrug, and people move to give me some space. I jump off the table, I could feel them staring at me. '_Oh well, it doesn't hurt to enjoy the limelight once in a while._' So, I walk a few paces and turn around to face them. Their expression amuses me; I'm loving this. Then, I transform into my normal self.

Everyone gasp- I smile and introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Lia Katmist and I have been eating free food here for the past years." I look at Mirajane and thank her for the food in which she waves and tells me it is not a problem.

"So you're that cat!" A long, black and spiky-haired guy with a lot of piercings, or nails (I'm not sure) said. I nod. I decide they are piercings. '_Idiot, who would put a bunch of nails on their face as decoration?_'

Everyone starts to talk among themselves and as soon as Erza clears her throat, the room goes quiet. "Be nice everyone. Make her feel comfortable and welcome." I am guessing Erza has a lot of authority over these guys.

All the guys starts towards me and feel myself being picked off the ground and sat down to one of the tables, then plates of food are shoved in front of me and they start firing questions one after another at me. I stare at them and thank god, Gray saves me. "Guys, you're making her feel overwhelmed. Let her breathe for Mavis's sake." He comes over and shoves the other guys, and sit opposite me. He takes a bite out of my untouched chicken leg lying on the plate.

"Hey! My chicken!" I snatch it away from him before he could finish it off. I can be nice and friendly but when it involves food – he's already on my bad side. Everyone laugh and Droy says, "Oh look who's making her feel very welcome by stealing her food." Everyone laugh and I feel my face getting hot at the use of the word 'stealing' and quickly finish my plate.

"So your name is Lia Katmist?"' Jet asks. I nod.

"How old are you?" Droy asked in which I respond 17.

"You are a mage?" An older guy with purple hair and moustache asks me.

Another older man with a funny hairstyle, smoking a pipe says, "Macao, you idiot. Of course she's a mage! She transformed from a cat into human." Then he turns to me, "Wait, are you originally a cat or a human? The cat ears and tail got me confused." Like Natsu.

Macao rolls his eyes and makes a comment, "Now who's the idiot Wakaba? There's no such thing as a normal cat with magic. Plus there's another girl from Mermaid Heel that looks the same, Milliana."

"I am human, but I don't really know what my magic is." I say, as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't your teacher tell you?" Gajeel asks.

"No, I didn't have a teacher but I think the magic I did was called transformation. I read that off a book from the library."

"Yes, your magic is similar to my youngest sister, Lisanna. Like a man!" A buff, heavily-muscled guy with white spiky hair say. '_Did he just say his sister is like a man? Or did he mean my magic is like a man? What does a man has anything to do with this?_' I scratch the back of my head.

"This is nothing to do with being a man, Elf-nissan." A young guy with black hair said. He is the same age as Wendy and I notice his clothing is similar to Natsu's. He must be Romeo-kun that Wendy mentioned earlier.

"Romeo, go see if Levy found anything yet." Gray orders the young guy. Ding-ding, I was right. Then Gajeel turns to me and asks the million jewels question, "How did you learn magic without a teacher?" It feels like everyone leans in further so as they don't miss any word that was being said.

"Well, technically you can learn magic without teacher. I heard Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale learned her magic through a book." Macao says.

I nod, agreeing with Macao. "I learned by reading books about magic. There were some vague and basic instructions so I just followed them and did what I felt was right, and err something else. I mostly practice by myself." All of them nod at the same time.

"What is that something else?" A girl with short white-colored hair asks. Err, should I be telling them this? I'm not even their guild member, so technically they could kick me out anytime and send me to jail...

"Umm a magic school?" I say, unsure of myself.

"Woah, you went to a magic school? Like me!" Romeo has returned.

I look down, embarrassed. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Gray asks.

"It's ok, you can tell us." The same girl assures me.

I look at Gray with raised eyebrows. He frowns at me and then raises his eyebrows too. I give a slight shrug and he makes a knowing face. "Hey, hey, don't leave us out. Share the silent conversation you both just had." Wakaba says.

"Yes! Like a man!" Elfman thumps his fist against his chest. '_Can I point out that I am not a man?_' I look down at my breast and consider pointing it out to him.

Grays nods at me, which I interpret as 'It's ok, they can be trusted.' So, I tell them. "I went to the magic school secretly, as a cat and took what I learned from there back to my place and practiced on my own. Sometimes, I practiced with my friend."

"Ohhhhhh~"

A long and wavy blue-haired girl standing behind Gray whispered, "Juvia's new rival." I look up at her and she is giving me a death stare. I feel shivers running up and down my body. I look at Gray, and he is staring at me. No, he's staring past me, where Levy and co are. I look at everyone else, and they are also staring at me. They don't seem to notice what Juvia said or they are pretending that they didn't hear it. Except Gajeel, who has somewhat an annoyed expression. '_Ok, this is weird. Can anyone see this woman? Seriously, she looks like she wants to strangle me. What did I do?_'

I decide to ignore her and say, "Also, in the book that I read, it did mention about the legendary 13th and 14th Golden key-"

I am cut off by Gray who says, "The 13th Golden Key was used by-"

I cut him off, "Yukino Aguria, former member of Sabertooth, I know. Her name was mentioned in the book. Lucy's name was in the book too. It said she was the current celestial mage that has collected 10 of the golden keys." That is rude, cutting me off like that. Tch.

"Wow, that's cool." He nods. "She's the strongest celestial mage there is in Fiore." Everyone else nods in agreement. I notice there is a lot of nodding in this guild. '_Well who am I to judge, it's the same with me shrugging all the time._' I shrug at the thought. '_Shit._'

"Found it!" Levy yells. We gather around her as she read out loud, "There was a myth of the 13th and 14th Golden Key. The 13th key indeed exists as it was used in the Grand Magic Tournament by Yukino Aguria, witnessed by everyone at the game. It was said to be a metallic snake/dragon-like spirit. However, the 14th key was spoken little of, and has no known evidence or information about its spirit or form."

"Lucy you have to try it out!" Natsu's poking Lucy at the sides.

Lucy looks up and agrees. I am swept along with the crowd that seems to be heading through another door. I find myself outside, in a field surrounded by tall brick walls, wide enough to hold every member of the guild. I spot a big sturdy tree and push past people to get to the tree. Finally, I reach the tree and climb onto a low branch and see Wendy, stretching on her short legs to see past other people's figures. I call Charle and told her to bring Wendy over and Romeo too.

"I can't carry two people at the same time." She says. I decide to do another experiment.

"Stay still." I say to her. I focus on Charle, take in every detail of her features and tell her to spread her wings. She did as she was told and I memorize how her wings looked like. I close my eyes and see an Exceed figure behind closed eyes, changing a few details of the color of the body, the tail, and when I think I am satisfied, I begin the transformation. Again, I feel the familiar tingling in my body to my fingertips and feel the magic changing my body shape, all the while having that image in my mind, feeling myself in that body of an Exceed cat. I open my eyes and see that I have turned myself into an Exceed form like Charle, Happy and Lily. My body was light turquoise and I spread my wings - it feels so different. '_Oh my wings are soft and light! This is so awesome!_'

"Wow, you managed to transform into an Exceed!" Charle exclaims.

I giggle and say, "Let's go."

Charle fly over to Wendy and picks her up by the shoulders and takes her to the tree while I fly over to Romeo and wave my cat hands in his face. "Huh? Where did you come from? I've never seen you before."

"It's me Lia, come I'll take you to a tree so we can watch." I grab him by the shoulder and fly up. At first, he was heavy, but as I adjust my hold on him, he becomes lighter and I carry him to the tree. Then I set him down and transform myself back to human form. He thanks me and we watch Lucy from the tree.

* * *

So, a new Gold Key? XD

Real or fake? Haha~ you will find out in the next chapter :) bye~


	14. Chapter 14

The main question: is the key real or not?

I'll just let you read :P yeah ok I will shut up :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything about it, except obviously my characters and other plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The members of the guild are spread out in a circle, standing near the wall leaving the middle of the field free for Lucy to practice her magic. She holds the key in her hand, and closes her eyes. She concentrates and activates her magic by saying the words, "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Unformed, Rudis!"' At that moment, a wide, light blue magic circle appears under Lucy and she is engulfed in bright light. We cover our eyes and wonder what the hell happened. The bright light slowly recedes and Lucy comes back into focus. There is a small ball of white light hovering in front of her. Lucy looks astonished and bewildered at the same time.

There is an echoing voice that seems to come from the ball of light that says, "I am the spirit of the Unformed. I have waited many, very long years for someone to open my gate. I wondered if anyone was smart enough or stupid enough to try."

Lucy gapes, "But what is your form? You are just a ball of light. Wait, are you even the real 14th Golden key?" She asks. I think all of us are gaping.

"How dare you doubt the legendary key!" The echoing voiced booms. We gasp and take a step back, including Lucy herself. The ball of light sighs. "I am sorry for losing my composure. Of course, I am legendary after all so you may think I was a hoax. However I am not. I am the real, legit 14th Golden Key."

We stare at it. The voice continues, "I am a spirit of no form. That is why, I am called the Unformed. I only take a form when my master wills me too."

"But I didn't know what your form is, and now you appeared as a ball of light." Lucy says.

"Yes indeed, I felt it through your magic. But you did not have a specific form in your mind." The voiced pauses and says, "Tell me, Lucy Heartfilia, did the image of ball of light flashed to your mind at any point during the time you summoned me?"

She looks up and slowly nods. "That is why I became a ball of light. My master has to have a specific form in their mind before summoning me." The spirit explains.

"So what you're saying is, if I were to imagine you as a cat" (She glances at me quickly) "you would come out as a cat?" '_Why me? Can't she look at Happy or someone else?_'

"Yes, that is correct. No form is impossible."

"Right now, can you change your shape from a ball of light into something else? Let's say a very small pink dragon?"

I am curious. Well this should be interesting. The ball of light said, "I would have to return to the Celestial Spirit World in order to do that."

"Won't that take a long time? What if I'm in battle and you just disappeared?" Lucy argues. She has a point. '_Leaving her in the middle of a battle to transform is stupid, she may as well not call you out_' I think to myself.

"You have little faith in me, young lady. I am not called the legendary key for nothing." With that, the ball of light shines brighter and not even a second pass, a small pink dragon with spiky tails appears in front of Lucy. '_Wow, man that was fast._ _Legendary indeed._' Silent applaud in my head.

"Hey, you turned into the same exact image I had in my head!" She exclaims.

The dragon bends its knees to show that it's bowing down and says, "Of course, I can see whatever image you willed me to be." Then, all of us clap and cheer for Lucy and the small pink dragon as if on cue. Amazing. That was just awesome!

Lucy fidgets, and asks in a small voice, "Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Ah, you humans value things only by its strength and capabilities, always judging by appearance first, not for what's inside." The small dragon says. Hey, he has a point.

Lucy looks like she's about to cry. Oh shit, I think all of us are shocked here. She composes herself quickly and says in a confident voice, "Excuse me? I never judge anyone by their appearance! I value my friends for their kindness, their heart and loyalty, not by their strength or weaknesses! You don't even know me and yet, you are the one that is judging me." '_Damn girl, that's so true. I applaud you on this one. Yo dragon, you got nothing against this argument_', I smirk at the dragon. I hear everyone sigh.

The small dragon laughs, "Ah, you are a very brave girl and strong-willed. I can see that in your heart, your mind and in your eyes. My previous master was greatly influenced by greed and arrogance, that he thought he was invincible. He slew everything that was worthless and weak. I am sorry for coming to a conclusion so quickly. I apologize. I accept your offer humbly, and may we work and get along well together." The dragon bows again. He turns to look at my direction, and says, "I thank you for stumbling upon my key in that useless shop, if not for you I would still be stuck there or end up in the wrong hands." I nod at the dragon to acknowledge his statement. The guild cheers and claps again.

After Lucy finish making the contract, Natsu says, "Hey Lucy, let's try out your new key!"

"What do you mean?" She stammers. '_Ahah! I think I know what he's asking!_'

"I believe Natsu wants to have a duel with you using your new key." Erza says. '_Ding-ding, I'm right!_'

"Err I just got it. I haven't practiced..." She looks worried but Levy says, "You can use this as a practice." Natsu can't let anybody breathe can he?

Lucy shrugs and turns to Natsu, "Fine, but don't overdo it." She looks at the dragon and it nods. '_You go girl!_' I cheer silently in my head.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu says and charges at the dragon with flaming hands. Natsu is fast, but the dragon is faster. It dodges and flies into the air. "Heyy, not fair, get back to the ground!" Natsu yells. He has a point.

"Sorry, my bad." The dragon apologizes and lands on the grass. Natsu looks like he is sucking the air as much as he can; he shouts "Roar of the fire dragon!" and blows out a massive hot flame directly at the dragon. The dragon dodges again and blows its own flames at Natsu. However, the flames disappear slowly as Natsu sucks all of the fire and wipes his mouth saying that "it was delicious." '_Umm, fire is delicious?_' I wonder.

"Ahh, a fire dragon slayer! Very nice." The dragon compliments and Natsu gives him a thumbs up. The dragon turns to Lucy and say, "I should go back and tell everyone the good news and you're getting tired. Goodbye all." and disappears. '_That was fast?_'Something clicked in my brain – '_Oh, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer that eats fire._'

"Whaaattt! We're just getting started!" Natsu complains. "Come back you bastard!" He is also a hot-head.

Lucy collapses to the ground. We run towards her and see her staring up at the sky. "Oh boy, I need to improve my magic if I ever want to use that key to fight." We laugh and a few members help her up and I back away from the crowd.

I turn to walk back towards the tree when someone calls out my name. I turn around to see it was Erza. "Lia, will you show us your magic?"

Ohhh shit.

* * *

Hahah Lia's "Ohhh shit." :'D

So, Lucy acquired a new gold key! Natsu, as always 'volunteering' to fight.

Next chapter will be uploaded next week :) since college started this week, I will be a bit busy. Sorry :/


	15. Chapter 15

Heyy peeps, it has only been the second week of college and I am already dying~ from revising and the thought of having to revise more since I have like 10 exams to do in May and June :( :(

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

**Dislaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything about it, except my characters and my plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I bite my lips and shrug. Another limelight coming my way, I don't know if I will get used to this. Everyone spread out again in a circle, leaving me in the middle of the field. "Umm, what do you want me to show you?"

"Let's start with your transformation magic."

"Ok." I say and transform into a normal cat. "Uhh, you've seen this countless times." Then I say, "I just learned this half an hour ago." I transform into an Exceed, with a light turquoise body and white paws. People looked stunned. '_What, it's just another transformation._' I shrug. '_Shit, stop shrugging!_'

"Ah, every detail is perfect. Good job Lia!" Mirajane congratulates me. I beam at her and spread my wings and fly around in circles. "Ah, you managed to get the wings!" See, at least someone appreciates it. '_Thank you Mira-san!_' I think I'm slightly enjoying this attention.

"You don't sound surprise, Mira." Erza says.

"Not really, it's strange, but not impossible." Mirajane replies.

After that, I transform into a tiger, a white tiger, a Sabre and then a leopard. People cheer and clap at my transformations. "Mostly, I can transform into cat-like creatures." Finally, they're appreciating my transformations.

"Ok, let's see your Requip." Erza suggests. Umm, I hope I don't mess up.

I take my two Sais from the pocket dimension, including my breastplate. The Sais appear in each my hands while my breastplate settles on my chest, like I've put it on long time ago and have been wearing it since. She looked impressed. I smile sheepishly. "I am very surprised that the magic you do are all self-taught." Erza says. I shrug. '_Not really. Technically I learned from the magic school._' I think. "Do you think you can do the shield again?"

I look at her, surprised. "Umm, I can try." I close my eyes and concentrate. I have the image of the bubble again in my mind, willing it to connect to my magic - I open my eyes and nothing happen. They all looked disappointed, I am disappointed too - I can feel my cat ears droop down. "Hmm..." Natsu was scratching his hair, then chin and suddenly snaps his fingers and give me a menacing look.'_Umm, he's planning something isn't he?_'

"What the hell?" I say as he takes a charge at me. At first, I back away slowly; one step after another and it looks like he's not going to stop so I turn around and made a run for it. "Arghhhh why is he chasing me?" I scream. '_Help, anyone?_'

People seem to enjoy the event even though they are a little confused. '_Stupid people!_' I scream in my head. I run towards Lucy and hide behind her but Natsu still comes charging. Lucy and I both scream; she jumps sideways while I duck. '_Nope, she ain't helping._' Natsu's running too fast that he didn't have time to jump over me so he trips over my body and fall rolling forwards. He regains his footing by using his feet to cause friction. "STOP RUNNING YOU IDIOT!" He yells at me and comes charging at me again. '_Well, sorry for having the instinct to run away when you charge at me out of the blue, for no reason!_' I scream in my head. This time, I stay rooted on the spot, my eyes wide as I see his fist coming close to my face. I have a split second to dodge his fist and I hear everyone give out huge sighs. Well, it is not over. He continues to aim punches at me while I dodge every single one of them. Finally he says, "Aww this is not working. I will have to try something more hardcore." I look at Lucy, who looks at Erza and Erza is nodding like she agrees to what Natsu says, I look at Gray for help when he yells at me, "Watch out!" I am flung backwards and hit the ground. It happened so fast, I don't even know what happened. For a moment there, I lost the sense of which way is up or down. Then comes the pain in my stomach and back. The field is quiet. I struggle to sit up and see everyone staring at me. What have I got myself into? This guild is crazy man.

"Oops, did I overdo it?" Natsu says in such an innocent voice, that I feel anger bubbling up from my stomach to my throat. I get up and the anger flows out of my mouth.

"Oops? Oops? That's what you said? You should be saying sorry you idiot! You overdid everything. Why the hell were you chasing me, you moron?" I scream at him, and with each insult, I stomp towards him. "And then you just decided to punch a newcomer with your crazy fire power, what is it? Did you want to show off? I'm sorry you were not the center of attention. Lucy was! You bloody ass, what were you thinking? You could have hurt me real bad!" By now, I am face to face with him and for a second there he looks scared but I don't care. I punch him in the face. I hear everyone gasp, out of surprised or fear or both I don't care anymore. This guy is crazy, with idiots as guild members that just stands and watch instead of helping.

"Is it a fight that you want? I'll give you a fight." I challenge him.

I try to punch him again but he blocks me with his arm. Then he kicks me and I am flung backwards once again, but this time I am prepared. I push off the ground, roll and lands on all fours lightly. '_Damn, he's fast, but I am half-cat!_' He runs at me with flaming hands and I dodge, duck and swing my legs at him. He jump and I transform into a leopard and run to the other side. I transform back to human and see flames flying directly at me. Shit, that was a mistake. I see that I have no time to dodge or duck, '_I will just have to take the blow... No way! I can feel the hotness even though it's only 7 feet away, oh crap, it's coming!_' I close my eyes and imagine the bubble around me, praying that it will protect me from this crazy bastard.

Everything went silent, and I think, '_Oh my god, am I dead already? I can't be dead yet. I didn't join a guild and I'm still single and I want beautiful babies when I get married. I cannot die now!_' So I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"See I knew that would work! And no, you're not dead." Natsu exclaims and the guild members start clapping. '_Eh? What happened?_' Then I notice the shimmer in front of me and my eyes goes wide. "Nooooo!" I exclaims in disbelief. "I did it? I did it!" Everyone cheers. "Wait, Natsu! Try hitting me to make sure it's for real." I say to Natsu. The anger, forgotten.

He shrugs and punches me with his fist on fire. However, as his fist come closer to at least 30cm, his fire burns out and his fist automatically move sideways, away from my face. "Woah!" We both exclaims. "It's genuine alright." Natsu says. I feel tears at the corners of my eyes, happy at the thought of conjuring the bubble again. I just need to practice making it appear again and again.

Ah, I feel it again, my energy being drained from my body. Slowly, the shimmer in front of me disappears and I fall on my knees to the ground. "Oh boy, that takes a lot of magic..." To my surprise, Natsu extends his hand towards me and say, "You fought well and I think your magic is awesome." I smile at him. He's not so crazy after all.

I quickly tackle him down and strangle him. "This is for suddenly attacking me like that!" I yell at him while everyone else burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's get back to the guild so you can rest." Erza adds.

"Yes, you're like one of us now" says Lucy while Gray nods.

I get off of Natsu and again, tears come at the corners of my eyes. This time it doesn't stop. Salty tears cover my face while Natsu stares at me, dumbfounded. Everyone else stand at the back, shocked.

"Argh, I'm sorry. Did I make you cry? No no no please don't cry!" Natsu tries to comfort me and then turns to the rest and yells, "Help me you bastards!" Everyone come rushing forward. Wendy hands me a tissue while Lucy and Erza pat me on the head and shoulders.

"Oh dear, Lia darling, don't cry now. We'd rather see you smiling." Mira says as she hugs me.

"I am happy. This is why I'm crying. You guys are very nice. I've never heard anyone say that to me before." I hear a thousand sighs and looks up to see relief on everyone's face. "I'm sorry crying like this, not a very good first impression." I wipe my face on my t-shirt and stands up.

"Juvia's second rival..." I hear Juvia whispers. I look around to find Juvia. She's standing at the very back behind Lisanna, emitting a dark aura, which again I look around no one seems to notice what she said. '_Is it just me that can hear this? Am I going crazy? Seriously woman, what the hell did I do?_' I look at Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel and notice them sweat-dropped. Wendy has an apologetic expression on. Gajeel has an annoyed expression on while Natsu has blunt expression.

They lead me back to the guild where I sit down at the bar with Lucy and Wendy.

"Well, what now?" Lucy asks.

"Uhh, what?" I ask in confusion.

"Are you going to join our guild Lia-chan?" Wendy asks.

Charle comes over with Lily and Happy and says, "There are also other guilds you can join."

Happy pipes in, "Yeah, like Lyon, Gray's rival is in Lamia Scale. Milliana, Erza's friend is in Mermaid's Heel and Hibiki, Lucy's ex-boyfriend is in Blue Pegasus."

"He's not my ex-boyfriend." Lucy rolls her eyes and pinches Happy's cheek. "He was never my boyfriend."

"Ohh, I've heard of those guilds. However, the guild that I really, really want to join is Fairy Tail." I explain. Lucy and Wendy squeal and call Mirajane over.

Mirajane asks what color I would like for my guild mark to be and I say white color. She also asks me where I would like it to be stamped on. "Where will it appear if I am in Exceed's or cat form?" I ask. She says it will always appear on the back. I nod and say I would like it stamped on my left shoulder blade. I use requip so that my t-shirt changes into a bikini top. Mirajane stamp it on my left shoulder. It feels like cool air brushes my skin. '_Oh my, I have a Fairy Tail insignia!_' I'm jumping up and down with Lucy. The guild is getting noisy for some reason.

"I know how you're feeling right now! I was really excited too when I got mine!" We both squeal and suddenly, Lucy is knocked down by Gray. She's lying on the floor face down with Gray sprawled on top of her looking up. I look at them shocked, what just happened?

"You bastard! I'll get you back!" Gray stands up and yells, like nothing happened.

Mirajane smiles at him and says, "Gray, your clothes." He looks down at himself and shrieks. I stand there with my mouth hanging open. I watch Gray lift his foot to run but fall flat on his face. '_Doesn't he realize he's walking around in boxers?_'

"How dare you knock me down like that!" Lucy screams at him and kicks him. He flew away to the middle of the guild, and I watch him fall into a massive crowd of loud havoc in the middle of the guild. I stand there, dumbstruck. The whole guild is fighting one another - I can't tell who's fighting who because they just end up punching anyone that gets in the way. The only people that was not participating in the fight was Mirajane, who is still tending the bar and a girl who's drinking a barrel of beer, and the Exceeds, again my mouth hangs open. Wendy and Lucy are sitting with me at the bar. I'm busy staring at the girl drinking the whole barrel that I didn't see the flying figure of Romeo. I was thrown 5 feet away with Romeo another 3 feet away from me. I think it would be better if I lie down, would be safer than getting knocked down again.

Something heavy falls on me. Ouch. My theory's wrong. It's not safe either way. I roll sideways, letting the thing that is on top of me fall down. The thing turned out to be Jet. "What's happening?" I ask him.

"Oh it's just another regular guild fight." He gets up and jumps into the fighting crowd. I think I will sit this one out; I'm still new so I should start building my reputation. I transform into a cat and climb the wooden bridge and lay there. I stare at the girl again, '_seriously man! The whole barrel!_' It didn't take long for the fight to end because Master Makarov came. I bolt upright and rub my eyes. This one is a giant and his arms could stretch as far as he wants. Wasn't he meant to be small? I watch the giant stretch his right arm to just above where the fighting takes place and the humungous fist drop. I feel my jaw drops. The commotion stops as everyone is struck by the huge fist.

"Stop this fight. You brats are so noisy." He says. Wow, the master looks really strong. He's a giant. His arm returns to his side and he looks at Mirajane, "I heard we have a new member?" I gulp. The giant is about to talk to me. It's kinda scary.

She confirms and points at me. Makarov looks at me and blinks. I gulp again.

I try to be brave and say I am a new member of the guild in which he replies, "A cat?" Yes, yes I am a cat.

I nod and jump down onto the bar, then to the floor to meet him and watch him shrink in size. He shrank to a normal size man, but he didn't stop there. He didn't stop shrinking till he's at least 5cm taller than the Exceeds. My jaw drops again. "Hey, you're that cat the Mira always feed." Damn, he's small. Tiny!

I nod and think, '_Hmm, I actually like playing with people's mind and trick them._' Oh that sounds bad though. I shrug. Well I shouldn't be playing around with master so I transform into my normal self. "Hello, my name is Lia Katmist."

He doesn't seem to be surprised and instead say, "Ahh, welcome to the guild. I hope everyone treated you well?"

I nod and thank him for letting me join. Umm, on the second thought, Natsu… Nevermind, I will play nice this time. Master says he always welcome new members as having new members make the guild livelier. Too lively, I think. Then he asks me if I have a place to stay. I become quiet and stare at him. "She can stay with me." A female voice says. I turn to see who it was. Lucy smiles at me. Tears come to the corner of my eyes. She's so kind.

"You might get annoyed with her. You can also stay at Fairy Hills if you like." Master offers. '_She's annoying?_'

"I'm not annoying!" Lucy screams and everyone laugh.

"Umm, I- I don't have any money." I stammer.

"Well that's why you go on jobs to earn jewels to pay the rent." Erza explains. I know that woman, but how am I supposed to pay the first month. It's easy for you to say because you already have savings, probably.

"Like Lucy, she is always broke." Happy comments, making Natsu and Gray smirk. Happy receives another pinch on the cheeks. We all laugh. So, it's been decided.

* * *

Next chapter next week. Hopefully if I have the time. I wrote some chapters in advance though but will post every week :)

Ugh, no when is the Walking Dead season 5 gonna come out?

Okay, back to revision~ :( byee...


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys, there was a problem with my account! I couldn't log in to update the story :/

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Made up plots & characters are mine. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I'm staring at my insignia using Lucy's mirror. I reach over with my right arm and run over it slowly with my fingers, admiring the shape and color, the fact that the sign shows I belong to my dream guild. Lucy comes up behind and I say, "I can't believe this is real."

She laughs and stands next to me in front of the mirror. "Believe it. You're one of us now."

"Yup you better get used to us too." A male voice says from behind us. We turn to look - it was Natsu and Happy sitting on the couch.

"This is my apartment!" She screams and gives a Lucy-kick to Happy and Natsu. "Why do you always come in uninvited?" At the same time, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle walk into the apartment.

Lucy slumps down on the chair, holding her head with her hands and sighs, "There is no privacy in my own apartment." She looks up at me and apologizes; she says I would have to deal with this every day. I shrug; it is her house so I shouldn't be complaining.

I start fidgeting, unsure how to ask the question that is bothering me. Finally I decide to just let it out, "Umm, Lucy-san. HowshouldIpaytherent?"

She looks at me, "Huh?"

I took a deep breath and squeak out the words, "The rent?"

She chews the inside of her cheeks then says, "Oh it will be cheaper if-" but I cut her off from nervousness, "We can split the rent in half between the two of us so it will be cheaper? It's no problem I will find a job and pay half of the rent?" All the things I say seems to end with a question. Oh no, that makes me sound like I'm a cheap-skate. '_Well, I am a cheap-skate actually.'_

She smiles at me and nods, "Yes, that would be best. The rent in total is 80,000 jewels" I put on a straight face while I saying this in my head, '_My heart is so loud. Can anyone hear it? 80,000 is a lot…_' "So we would be paying 40,000 jewels each." I sigh in relief, relief of what I am not quite sure myself. She looks up as if she is recalling something, "The rent used to be 70,000 jewels, but the landlady increased it." Tears rolled down her face. '_I understand how you feel Lucy. I think I would have created a sea of tears at just the mention of 10,000 jewels. But I'm holding myself back here._'

"So shall we go on a job?" Gray asks. "I'm getting bored."

"Yeah I found one, I came to tell Lucy but she kicked us." Natsu says, unaware that he is shoving a piece of parchment in Erza's face.

"Oi, easy there..." Gray and Lucy say eyeing Erza, the parchment still shoved in her face.

I see Erza's eye twitch once, and in one solid movement knocks Natsu on the head and pulls the parchment off of her face and begin reading. '_Oh my lord, but he deserves it._' I think to myself and see Gray, Lucy and Wendy looking elsewhere. Natsu is on the floor with Happy pinching his cheeks calling his name. I sweat-dropped. '_She's tough man. No wonder everyone in the guild is afraid of her._' I gulp.

"Hmm this could be a good one." Erza says, nodding to herself and sits down at the table. Lucy and the rest go over to read it, while I transform into a cat and jump on the table to read the parchment: **'Help a village overtaken by the Vulcans.' **'_Ohh, that sounds simple, just get rid of the Vulcans right?_' "I think this would be good for your first job Lia." Erza looks at me. I shrug. First job, eh?

"That's what I was gonna say!" Natsu says.

"Alright, when are we going?" Gray rubs his hands together.

"We?" I ask, surprised.

"Uh yea, we're going to help you?" He replies.

"You...?" I raise my eyebrows. '_Excuse my slow mind._'

"And Erza, Lucy and pink-hair and Happy." He looks at Wendy.

"Err, Wendy-chan?"

Wendy smiles and nod, "Ohh I would like to help too." I nod.

"Alright, let's go tomorrow. Meet at the station in the morning." Erza says.

After everyone left, Lucy asks where I would like to sleep. "Ohh don't worry, I don't need a bed."

"You want to sleep on the floor? No I won't let you sleep on the floor." She objects.

I shake my head, "No umm, how do I put this? I, aahh automatically transform into a cat when I fall asleep. It just happens, so I don't need a large space."

"So you wake up as a cat?" She asks with her eyebrows up. I nod and she frowns, trying to make sense of the information. '_I sound weird, don't I?_'

"Umm I can just sleep on a-" I trail off when a light appears at the side. A woman wearing a maid outfit with short pink hair appears. I frown, wondering where she came from.

"Virgo!" Lucy says in surprise. '_Ahh, one of the Celestial Spirits!_'

"Princess, I fixed your Fleuve d'étoile." She hands Lucy a cylindrical object.

"Ahh thank you Virgo. Here, meet a new friend, Lia."

Virgo looks at me and bows, "Nice to meet you Lia-san. Here, a mattress for you to sleep on, as a gift from the Celestial Spirit World. I apologize; I was eavesdropping on your conversation." I stammer Thank You's to Virgo.

"Although, I don't need a large space..."

"Don't worry, Lia-san. It is a magical mattress; it will shrink in size depending on the person sleeping on it. Princess, is it time for punishment?" I stare at Virgo in awe. She's so kind.

"No!" Lucy screams and Virgo disappears. Lucy then straps the cylindrical object onto her belt. "Ahh good my Fleuve d'étoile is fixed, I can fight properly now."

I put the mattress next to Lucy's bed. She invites me to shower with her. I stammer, "I- I- can?"

She nods and says, "You're like a sister to me now." I can't help but smile widely.

While showering, I felt a little self-conscious, the fact that my body is nothing compared to Lucy - her curved waist and large breast. She is very beautiful. '_I think all of them are gorgeous, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, the barrel drinker, Wendy, and the others. They are all beautiful mages. Would I say I am envious of them? Hmm, I think I am._' I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Lucy call my name until she waves her hands in my face. I blink and shake my head.

"Lia-chan, are you ok?" Lucy asks me, looking worried.

I nod, "Yeah I'm ok, and sorry what were you saying earlier?"

"I was saying, I like your hair, I think it's beautiful. You are pretty in general anyway. I was also telling you about Milliana." She smiles at me.

My cheeks flushed pink, "Umm, really? Um thank you. I think you are very pretty." She smiles at me and continue to wash her hair.

We get out and get ready for bed. I realized I have to get a pair of pajamas since I've been sleeping in my normal clothes in the shed. Lucy changes into her pajamas and gets into bed, then says goodnight to me and switches the lights off. I reply good night and lie down on my new mattress and cover myself with my thin blanket. Suddenly Lucy speaks, "Lia-chan, please don't be shy from now on, with me and everyone else. I understand that you need time to adjust, but I'm sure you will get used to Fairy Tail soon and we welcome you with open arms."

I manage to make a noise to acknowledge her comment, then a proper Thank You. She giggles and bid me goodnight again. I drift off to sleep pretty quickly, feeling content.

* * *

Oh dear, what a panic that gave me not being able to log into FF :O

Anyway, till the next chapter :) ~


	17. Chapter 17

Yolo, new chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, except my creations of beautiful characters and plots of awesomeness. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Morning came; I turned into a cat overnight. Not surprising. I hear Lucy gets up and calls my name. I'm half-conscious, so I'm not sure if she's calling me for real. Suddenly, I feel this unbearable pain and I instantly jolt awake, jumps up and scream. I hear Lucy scream too. '_What the bloody hell happened? My tail is painful as hell!_' "Ow Ow my poor tail." I caress my tail. Lucy gasps.

"What is a cat doing in my apartment?" She asks herself. "And where is Lia-chan?" She scratches her head.

I recover from the pain, and scratch my ears. '_Ahh she didn't remember what I told her yesterday. I wave at her_'. I scratch my ears and wave my paws at her. "Err, hello? I am Lia, here and you stepped on my tail."

She stares at me for 3 long seconds and finally something clicks in her brain. '_Lightbulb!_' She snaps her fingers and says, "Ohh i remember now. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I look at her, try to give a genuine smile but she seems even more worried - her eyes were wide, she kneels down and starts bowing and apologizing to me.

"Err, Lucy. I am ok now, please stop apologizing?" I say, with my head tilted. This is awkward.

Lucy stops bowing and looks at me, "Are you sure? It's your tail, I'm really sorry."

"Its fine now, don't worry." I smile at her.

Suddenly she grabs me and hugs me tight. Then she lifts me up to her face, so we are at eye level to each other and says that I am really cute. I blush and thank her. She went to shower while I transform and prepare breakfast. I eat my breakfast and go shower after Lucy was done. When I get out, Lucy wraps bandages around my tail, despite my protest.

"Come on, it's time to go meet the rest at the station. How are you feeling about it?" She asks me, as we get out of the apartment.

"Err, about what?"

"Your first job?"

"Ahh, umm excited. Nervous, a little scared." She laughs and tells me not to worry, and that I will do fine.

We arrive at the station and everyone greet us. "Alright, let's go." Erza says.

Natsu, who was sitting next to Erza, punches his fist and say, "I'm going to beat up those Vulcans. I'm getting fired up."

"Idiot, this is Lia's job, not yours." Gray says who is sitting next to Wendy, and opposite Natsu.

"You want to start a fight? I'll beat you up, droopy eyes!" Natsu replies.

"You gonna lose hot-head!" Gray retorts.

"I'll make sure I'll win~~" Natsu trails off, covering his mouth. He looks like he's going to throw up. Gray rolls his eyes.

"Enough you two." Erza says, in a voice that hints the end of the argument. She then punches Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out. I gape. '_Erza is also very interesting._'

"Err, that's a bit extreme." I comment. Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Charle pretend to look out the window.

"No, Erza just punched Natsu to put him out of his misery." Happy says cheerfully.

"Ahh right, the motion sickness." I say, remembering the Grand Magic Games, when the 3 dragon-slayers got sick on the moving chariots.

* * *

Sooo, loads of views :) I'm happy aha~

Thank you to the followers and the favoriters (LOL that's not a word)


End file.
